Devil May Cry Destiny
by Vika Yagami
Summary: El Alma de Nero es robada accidentalmente por la envidia de Atenea, la cual desea destruir a la hija del Dios del Inframundo. Ahora Vergil y Dante deben ayudar a Anggela a recuperar su poder de Diosa para poder regresar el Alma de Nero. Esto será buscando las partes del objeto que la convirtió en mortal. La Lanza del Destino
1. Chapter 1

**Devil May Cry Destiny**

**Introducción**

Otra batalla entre Hades y Zeus terminó, Zeus fue vencedor contra su hermano mayor, el cual volvió al inframundo, al llegar Perséfone le recibe.

-de nuevo has perdido contra Zeus, ¿hasta cuando pelearas con él?- la Reina estaba harta de la misma rutina, Hades hacia un plan para derrocar a Zeus, pero, este con ayuda de los Dioses lograba truncar el plan de Hades -¿por qué sigues?- Perséfone le pregunta a hades tomándole de los hombros

-¿por qué?- Hades se quita de manera brusca las manos de la Diosa de la primavera –Todos tienen derecho de tener descendencia, y ¿YO? ¿Por ser el Dios de la muerte no tengo derecho a ser padre? Es por ello que he intentado tomar lo que por derecho me toca, para saber si esa es la única forma de poder tener una familia- Perséfone le abraza- Yo también he deseado ser madre, pero, por reinar un mundo donde no hay vida, también hemos sido condenados a no darla.

Ambos Dioses mostraban frustración por no poder ser padres. Legó el tiempo en que Perséfone debía subir al Olimpo para cumplir con parte de su trabajo. Artemisa al verle con tristeza en su faz, se acerca a ella para darle consuelo, a lo que la diosa de cabellos lilas responde- lo único que puede alejar la desdicha de mi, es el poder ser madre- Artemisa, entonces comprendió la ira de Hades, esa Ira y deseo de gobernar el Olimpo era por querer ser padre, La Diosa de la Luna deja un momento a Perséfone, después vuelve a ella y le entrega un pergamino.

-Irás con los Dioses, le preguntarás ¿qué me puedes obsequiar? Ellos te darán un don, los cuales ellos escribirán en este pergamino y al Igual, tú y tu esposo, cuando termines debes volver a mi- sin entender mucho el plan de Artemisa ella fue obediente y fue con cada Dios.

Afrodita y Apolo le dieron Belleza, Artemisa habilidad para las Armas, Calíope una bella voz, las demás musas le dieron talento para la pintura, la escritura, la escultura, la poesía, el teatro, el baile y música, Deméter le obsequio el don de ser una excelente agricultora, Atenea sin entender le obsequio sabiduría, Poseidón le dio el don de controlar las aguas, Era el de hipnotizar y controlar a los humanos Demonios y Dioses, Hermes le dio unas alas para el calzado, Zeus el de poder tomar la forma que deseara, Ares le dio todo lo que caracterizara a un guerrero, Cronos, le dio el don de controlar el tiempo y de poder cambiar su edad, mientras que Gea, le dio el don de amor y finalmente, Perséfone le dio el don de sanar como el Fénix, mientras que Hades, le dio la habilidad de matar a cualquier ser mortal o inmortal con su sangre.

Perséfone regresó con Artemisa- He terminado, ahora ¿qué dispones de esto?- preguntó la Diosa

-Cuando sea el momento de que regreses al Inframundo, llevarás contigo las flores que más te gusten, Hades y tu deben enterrar este pergamino a la orilla del rio, no con tierra, sino con las flores que llevarás, después de ello, rieguen las flores con su llanto, y esperen una noche, ya verán lo que pasará- Artemisa sonreía para que Perséfone no desconfiara

- Gracias Artemisa- se cumplió el tiempo en que Perséfone debía bajar al Inframundo, llevo consigo unas bellas flores blancas, al llegar con Hades, le dice lo que Artemisa le ha dicho que hagan, sin entender mucho, él accede, van al rio, en la orilla hacen un gran agujero, dejan el pergamino, y lo cubren con las flores blancas, un momento de nostalgia invadió a los Reyes del Inframundo, haciendo que lloraran y las flores fueran rociadas con su llanto. Al terminar, se fueron. Pasó una noche, Perséfone se acercó a la orilla del rio y vio que el pergamino ya no estaba ahí, haciendo que la reina llorara, pero, su llanto fue interrumpido por otro llanto, como el de un bebé, se escuchaba no muy lejos de ella, al aproximarse al lugar de donde provenía ese llanto se conmovió al ver a una hermosa bebé de cabellos negros y ojos rojos siendo bañada por el rio, Perséfone la tomo con cuidado en sus brazos, y con dicha fue con el rey a decirle lo que había pasado. Grande fue el asombro de Hades al ver a su esposa con un bebé en brazos.

-Artemisa nos ha dado una hija, una hermosa hija- dijo la Diosa de la primavera entregándole la niña a la deidad de cabellos negros, Hades la puso contra su pecho en señal de dicha.

-serás conocida como la hija del infierno, pero, harás maravillas, mi pequeña Anggela, como un regalo, Hades sabía que debía darle algo especial, como, un guardián, sabía que Hércules se había llevado a Cerbero, así que creo uno nuevo para su hija, el cual crecería con ella.

Las Buenas Nuevas llegaron a oídos de todos en el Olimpo, muchos se llenaron de dicha, excepto Atenea, las cual le hiso recordar las palabras de aquel mortal

…

Miles de personas llegaban al templo de la Diosa de la sabiduría, la deidad se complacía de ver tanta gente para pedir sabiduría, hasta que, un buen día un hombre, el cual se especializaba en la adivinación le dijo a la diosa "el día en que el infierno tenga un heredero, la Sabiduría caerá al olvido, y el Destino tomara su lugar"

-eso jamás pasará- la Diosa extendió la mano y convirtió al hombre en un búho de mármol

…

-Ese hombre tenía razón- Atenea debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que la hija de Hades le quitara lo que le correspondía. Intentó convencer a Zeus de matar a Anggela, pero, él se rehusó, ya habían pasado ya cinco años y la niña no mostraba maldad, en cuanto a Hades, él se hiso justo y reacomodó el Inframundo, haciendo recintos para las almas de los que estaban ahí. Las almas puras y bondadosas moraban en un bello jardín, como premio por haber sido buenas en vida, los que hicieron bien y mal estaban encerrados en una prisión, sin ser maltratados y finalmente los malvados eran lanzados a un profundo abismo del cual no abría retorno. La llegada de Anggela fue para bien, Zeus trataba de hacer entender a Atenea, pero ella decía que no, que ella traería el caos, nadie le hiso caso, eso significó que ella la detendría, sin importar nada, con fines egoístas la Diosa de cabellos morados se puso en modo de guerra y fue a buscar el arma adecuada, pero, debería esperar hasta que la niña fuera una mujer así que empezó a idear un plan para destruirla.

* * *

**Después de un tiempo ausente he regresado con nuevo Material =D esto será interesante, hacer un buen fic de Devil May Cry, bueno les dejo el intro para que sepan como va más o menos la historia, no leemos esl siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misión 1: Encuentro**

Una chica de cabellos negros va caminando por la calle, ella vestía con un vestido negro, como si estuviera de luto, al parecer, la chica es recatada, pues no dejaba ver nada más que su rostro y su cuello, para complementar su vestimenta una chaqueta púrpura, su cabello negro largo y ondulado estaba amarrado en una coleta llevando como calzado unas botas que hacían juego con su abrigo. Continua con su camino, hasta que para un taxi y sube a el.

-¿a dónde la llevo señorita?- preguntó el chofer

-a donde sea, estoy buscando un convicto que logró burlar la seguridad y ahora merodea por estos lado- dijo la chica sin voltear a ver al chofer

-¿eh? ¿A caso es policía?- pregunto el hombre confundido

-deje de hacer preguntas y mueva esta cosa- dijo la chica con voz fuerte, pero sin gritar, ante la orden de la chica el chofer puso en marcha el vehículo. Ella daba indicaciones de donde ir, mientras que el chofer para amenizar el camino le hablaba de su vida.

-así es señorita, tengo una hermosa esposa y nueve hijos, ¡OH! Lo olvidaba, son diez, uno viene en camino, espero que sea niña- decía con entusiasmo aquel hombre

-veo que lo han bendecido con mucha descendencia- en ese momento el auto se sacude y el techo se abolla por el enorme peso que había, el chofer y la chica bajan de vehículo con rapidez.

-¡MI AUTO!- grito el hombre, en ese momento un joven de cabellera blanca quito al demonio que estaba en el techo cortándolo con su espada, la chica observa detenidamente todo lo que pasaba, el demonio al ser cortado se regeneró y no era uno, sino dos, el chofer busca refugio en una tienda, mientras que la chica permanecía atenta a los acontecimientos. Los demonios se abalanzan contra el chico de gabardina roja, este los repele con las balas de sus pistolas, haciendo que en el momento de retroceder estén por caer encima de la chica de cabellera negra, el joven de cabellos platinados con rapidez toma a la chica por la cintura y la pone a salvo.

-¿qué crees que haces? Estas no son horas para que niñas como tú estén en la calle- dijo el joven viendo a la chica

-no me trates como una infante que no lo soy- contestó ella con seriedad en ese momento los demonios al verles hablar deciden atacar, el de gabardina roja toma su espada dispuesto a continuar con la pelea, hasta que la voz de la chica lo interrumpe.

-no seas idiota, lo cortaste la última vez, y ahora son dos, si lo cortas de nuevo ahora serán cuatro, creí que los demonios eran inteligentes- el joven de cabellera platinada se queda helado ante el comentario de aquella mujer. La chica se pone de pie y de la manga de su abrigo saca una especie de bola de humo violeta con suavidad dice "Angelus Morfis" haciendo que el humo se materializara en un rifle.

-observa y aprende, lo demonios Hidra se exterminan con fuego- con sólo dos disparos los demonios estaban envueltos en llamas -ahora puedes usar tu espada para aniquilarles- el rifle se vuelve humo de nuevo y esta lo guarda, sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho, y haciendo caso, termina con los demonios, sin hacer daño a la gente ni a los edificios, la chica camina de regreso al taxi, y el hombre dueño del vehículo regresa, al parecer muy enojado.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Destruiste mi auto!- el hombre se dirige al joven de cabellera blanca -¿cómo pagarás esto?- pero, antes de que el joven de gabardina roja pudiera decir algo, la chica de abrigo púrpura se aproxima al chofer, de su abrigo saca una pequeña bolsa, de ella extrae lo que parece ser una perla y se la entrega al hombre.

-tenga buen hombre, esto es por haberme traído hasta aquí- saca otra gema, esta vez un rubí- esto es para que perdone la deuda de él, que sin intención destruyo su vehículo y pueda arreglarlo- saca otra joya, esta vez un diamante- y esto es para usted y su gran familia, para que no les haga falta nada- ambos hombres no podían creer que ella pagara con joyas, las cuales eran reales y de gran valor, el chofer agradecido se marchó en lo que quedaba del auto, el joven de cabellera blanca se acerca a ella.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó confundido

-porque era necesario, te he estado buscando hijo de Sparda, o debo llamarte, Dante- la chica se vuelve a él

-¿cómo es qué sabes eso?

-te he estado observando desde hace tiempo

-¿por qué?

-te confundí con un ladrón, el que se robo a mi perro, no hace mucho, pero, al ver que no eras tu, decidí contratar tus servicios- la chica se mostraba tranquila

-así que me darás trabajo y ¿de qué y cuanto hablamos?- Dante observaba con cuidado a la chica, al parecer, no era humana

-Este no es un buen lugar para discutir eso

-de acuerdo- Dante se dirige a su moto, le da un casco a la chica, esta lo toma y sube tras de él mientras dirigen su camino hacia el Devil May Cry. Al llegar Dante baja al igual que su acompañante, al entrar al lugar una niña rubia llega y recibe al demonio rojo a gritos.

-¡Dante, ya es el colmo contigo! ¿Dónde has estado? Lady me ha venido a reclamar por el dinero que le debes, otra vez- la niña estaba colérica

-Paty, deja de gritar que tenemos una clienta- dice Dante sentándose a su escritorio, la joven de cabellera negra se sienta frente a este, ante la situación, la pequeña de ojos azules pide disculpas y le ofrece un poco de té, ella agradece su amable gesto, mientras Paty se va a preparar el té, Dante y la clienta discuten los términos del trabajo.

-bien, me has preguntado, de que trata, es bastante sencillo, serás mi perro, rastrearás a un espíritu que se escapó del Inframundo, es muy peligroso, en vida era llamado Hanzo, este era un adivino y un "vidente" que fue muerto por Atenea, cuando su alma llegó al Inframundo fue condenado al abismo por el mal que hiso, ya que, según él, tomaba las almas de las criaturas más puras para conservarse joven, hasta que lo detuvo Atenea-

-Espera, espera ¿quieres que sea tu perro de caza? Mejor ve a buscar al perro que te robaron- contesta molesto Dante ante las intenciones de la chica

-créeme querido, que si Kero estuviera conmigo no me hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarte, ahora ¿puedo continuar?- la chica se molesta por la interrupción, Dante mueve la mano, en señal de que siga hablando

-gracias, como te decía, si no encontramos y capturamos ese espíritu, puede comenzar a robar almas de criaturas puras, para regenerarse, es por ello, que vine hacia ti, porque confió en tu capacidad para este trabajo

-toda tu historia es bonita, pero, yo no hago ningún trabajo gratis, ¿qué estás dispuesta a darme para que sea tu perro?-Dante ve cara a cara a la chica

-primero, será mi gratitud- dice la chica, a lo que Dante se hace hacia atrás y gira su silla dándole la espalda- después te daré lo suficiente para que pagues TODAS tus deudas, más una jugosa propina si este trabajo sale bien- Dante vuelve su silla viendo de nuevo a la chica

-¿cómo sé que no me estás tomando el pelo?- pregunta Dante desconfiando de la chica, en ese momento llega Paty con una taza de té para la joven clienta

-¿cómo desea su té señorita?- pregunta la pequeña de ojos azules

-de la manera en que a ti te gusta tomarlo pequeña- contesta la chica de ojos rojos con una sonrisa, Paty lo prepara y se lo da –gracias- dice amablemente la joven de cabello negro, deja por un momento el té en el escritorio, de su abrigo saca de nuevo la pequeña bolsita, de esta toma un hermoso broche para el cabello el cual entrega a la pequeña de ojos azules –toma esto, por ser tan amable conmigo- Paty se sorprende, pues dicho artículo se veía costoso –no podría- dice Paty apenada.

-por favor acéptala, me ofendería si no lo hicieras- la joven toma el broche y se lo pone en el cabello a la pequeña

-está bien, muchas gracias ¿señorita…?

-por favor, llámame Anggie- Paty se retira. Dante se sorprende por lo que había hecho la chica de ojos rojos

-y tengo mucho más de dónde vino eso, si te preocupas que no te pague, eso no es problema, te daré un adelanto- Anggie saca de su abrigo una esfera azul un poco grande, la deja caer al suelo y de este sale muchas monedas de oro al igual que varias joyas las cuales cubrían gran parte del piso del lugar. Ante esto Dante se aseguró de que no fuera un espejismo, era real.

-con esto le pagaría a Lady y tendría un mes de vacaciones

-¿sólo eso? Yo diría que un año- afirma Anggie

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijo Dante intentando guardar su primera parte del pago total. En ese momento se escucha que Paty grita -¡Ahora!- dice Anggie dirigiéndose hacia donde provenían los gritos de Paty, suben las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de la pequeña la ven frente al espíritu de Hanzo, este esta por robarle su alma, Dante dispara, pero, Anggie desvía sus tiros.

-¿qué haces?

-¡Puedes lastimarla!

-¿qué propones?- pero antes que pudieran actuar, un corte veloz hace que el espíritu deje a Paty y esta cae el suelo inconsciente. Ambos levantan la vista, un joven de cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás y gabardina azul envaina su espada

-eres bastante lento Dante- dice el de gabardina azul

-¿Qué haces aquí Vergil?- pregunta Dante al ver a su hermano

-he sentido una presencia con gran poder aquí, absorberé está alma para poder ser invencible- Vergil estaba decidido

-en serio que los demonios son bastante tontos, ¿no sabes que al darle un cuerpo a este espíritu este te dominará? Deja de lado eso de tener mucho poder, sino que harás que reencarne en tu cuerpo y harás que continúe robando almas de niños- Anggie trata de hacer entrar en razón a Vergil

-¿tu qué sabes mujer mortal?- Vergil voltea a ver a Anggie

-sé lo suficiente para impedir que lo hagas- Anggie toma una pequeña perla azul de su abrigo y lo lanza hacia el alma de Hanzo encerrando dicho espíritu en la joya, haciendo que Vergil se enojara y se abalanzara contra ella, pero, antes de que pueda quitarle la perla, esta lo arroja muy lejos y con mucha con fuerza, haciendo que esta llegara a su destino, el Inframundo, Vergil la toma del cuello azotándola contra la pared.

-dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora- Vergil tarta de romper el cuello de la chica con sus manos.

-¡Suéltala Vergil!- Dante intenta salvar a Anggie, haciendo que ambos pelearan y salieran por la ventana hasta la calle, Anggie toma a Paty en sus brazos y la recuesta con cuidado, para después salir y parar la pelea, Vergil tenía gran ventaja sobre Dante, finalmente lo hace caer y clava su espada en el demonio rojo.

-¡DANTE!- grita Anggie, en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo que el cabello de Vergil lo hiciera ver como su hermano, haciendo que Anggie reaccionara.

-tu… ¡FUISTE TU!- Anggie se abalanza contra Vergil, haciéndolo caer, ahora él está contra el suelo, mientras que Anggie está sobre él y sus manos intentan romper el cuello del demonio azul -¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¡REGRESAMELO!- Vergil se quita de encima a la joven de cabello negro

-¿de qué demonios hablas? Yo no te he quitado nada- dice Vergil poniéndose de pie

-¡NO MIENTAS! Yo te vi o ¿Ya olvidaste que entraste al Inframundo y te robaste a Cerbero?- Anggie se pone de pie, de la manga de su abrigo saca de nuevo la bola de humo, esta vez invoca una espada apuntando hacia Vergil

-¿cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Vergil confundido

-lo sé porque soy la dueña de dicho can, también porque lograste escapar con él aun cuando intenté detenerte, lo sé porque soy la princesa del mundo de la Muerte, la hija del infierno, Soy Anggela Hades, hija de Hades, Dios de la Muerte y de Perséfone, Diosa de la Primavera- Ante la declaración de Anggela, Vergil se suelta a reír, haciendo que Anggela se confundiera

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-tu broma- Vergil baja la espada de Anggela –Hades no puede tener descendencia, es el Dios de la Muerte, no puede dar vida

-y yo que creí que eras mas listo- Anggela guarda su espada -se nota que sólo sabes lo que es común, eso ya es noticia vieja, es claro que los libros que lees no te van a decir que Hades logro tener una hija, pues ¿quién desea que el mundo de la muerte se extienda? Confiaba en que el primogénito de Sparda fuera más inteligente, que decepción- Anggela le da la espalda y va con Dante, para quitarle la espada que le atraviesa. Ante las palabras de Anggela, ese se abalanza contra ella, pero esta logra repeler su ataque con la espada de Dante.

-en verdad eres un tonto ¿no sabes que al liberar sólo una pequeña gota de mi sangre firmarías tu sentencia de muerte?- Anggela se vuelve a Vergil

-¡tú estás loca!

-esta bien- Anggela deja la espada a un lado, y extiende los brazos hacia los lados- mátame, si es que te atreves- Anggela cierra los ojos esperando el movimiento de Vergil, al principio dudó, pero, con un movimiento rápido atravesó el cuerpo de Anggela con su espada, la sangre de la joven corría por la hoja de Yamato, hasta que al llegar a la mano del demonio azul, esta comenzó a quemarlo, soltando la espada, que aun estaba en el cuerpo de la chica, la cual aun estaba de pie.

-¿Qué me has hecho maldita?- dijo Vergil al no soportar el dolor. Anggela tomo la empuñadura de Yamato y comenzó a sacarse el arma del cuerpo

-te lo dije, ahora ¿en verdad crees que estoy loca?- Anggela tomo una perla violeta de su abrigo y partiéndola por la mitad, la primera mitad la uso para limpiar la sangre de la hoja de la espada, y la otra para ayudar a sanar la mano del demonio.

-no espero que lo agradezcas- Anggela deja la espada en el suelo, mientras que la lluvia ya había parado, se acerca a Dante y lo reanima para llevarlo al Devil May Cry, toma a Rebelion ambos se aproximan a la puerta del lugar, antes de entrar, la chica se vuelve a Vergil –sólo quiero que me lo regreses, quiero que me regreses a mi amigo- al finalizar su frase, entra con Dante. Vergil ya no tiene nada que hacer en ese lugar, así que se va del lugar perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? y eso que apenas esto va empezando, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de Nuevo! sólo vengo a dar una aclaración, lo que esté escrito de esta manera**

**...**

**flash Back**

**...**

**son los recuerdos, sin más que decir COOMENZAMOS!**

**Misión 2: Un Alma, Una Mortal**

Dante despertó y fue a tomar una ducha, mientras que Patty hacia el desayuno. Curiosamente la invitada, aun estaba ahí, y ayudaba a Patty en la cocina, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y al lugar entraron un chico de cabellos blancos acompañado por una chica de cabello castaño, amarrado en una coleta, el joven grita el nombre del dueño del local.

-Dante ¿dónde estás?- a lo que el susodicho acudió al llamado del chico

-¡OH KID! ¿Qué te trae por acá?- diciendo esto sacudiendo su cabello húmedo y llevando sólo sus pantalones y sus botas.

-Kyrie perdió uno de sus aretes aquí ¿no lo has visto?- Pregunta el joven buscando por el lugar.

-¿cuándo fue eso?- pregunta Dante al chico

-creo que fue la semana pasada

…

Nero y Dante juegan al billar, ya pasaba de media noche y los chicos de cabellos blancos hablaban mientras jugaban.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice Nero dando un golpe con el taco a la bola blanca sin lograr meter alguna de las bolas lisas.

-¿vas a pedirme consejos para que te diga como llegar a segunda base con Kyrie?- dice Dante bebiendo zumo de tomate –ya es mi turno- Dante deja su zumo en el escritorio y se dirige a la mesa, se prepara para golpear la bola.

-¡no me refiero a eso!- Nero grito molesto y sonrojado

-¿entonces?

-quería hablar de tu hermano, sabes, me preocupa que no socialice mucho

-así ha sido desde siempre- Dante golpea la bola blanca con el taco, haciendo que una bola entrara- voy de nuevo- se prepara de nuevo para tirar

-eso ya lo sé ¿crees que cambie si le buscamos una novia?- Nero observa por un momento a Dante, el cual tira y no logra golpear ninguna bola rayada, después, el demonio rojo se echa a reír.

-¿conseguirle novia a Vergil? Eso es muy gracioso- Dante da unos golpes en la espalda de Nero

-¿por qué?- pregunta desconcertado el joven de gabardina azul rojiza

-no hay una mujer en este mundo que logre aguantar a Vergil, es muy serio y perfeccionista, para eso deberíamos buscar una chica que se identifique con él, que sea igual de amargada como él, que sea adicta a los libros y sea "perfecta", claro eso no existe, a menos que sea una Diosa o algo así- Dante toma de nuevo su zumo- pero te diré algo, el día que llegue una chica así, le daré una medalla al valor- Dante le da un trago a su zumo. Nero sólo niega con la cabeza mientras se prepara para tirar. En ese momento llega Kyrie Buscando a Nero.

-Hola Dante- la chica saluda, al escucharla, ambos voltean a verla para saludarle, Kyrie juega con su cabello para que los chicos vean sus aretes nuevos, los cuales no se dan cuenta.

-¿no notan algo nuevo en mi?- Kyrie hace ver mejor sus aretes escondiendo unos mechones de cabello tras sus oídos

-no- contestan al mismo tiempo Dante y Nero

Tanta era la insistencia de que vieran sus aretes que al final de tanto hacer notar sus aretes nuevos uno de ellos se cae sin que ella lo note, sólo le dice a Nero que ya deben irse, estaba muy molesta.

…

-déjame preguntarle a Patty- Dante se dirige a la cocina sonde ve a Patty y Anggela cocinando

-Patty ¿viste un arete?- pregunta Dante

-creo que si- Patty deja lo que hace y se va a la parte de arriba a buscar, Anggela continua cocinando

-Creí que ya te habías ido- dice Dante viendo a la chica de cabello negro

-cambie de opinión- Anggela ha terminado –te daré la otra parte cuando encontremos a Kero- Anggela comienza a poner la mesa

-¿qué? ¿Ahora quieres que busque un perro? Eso va a costarte más, mejor dicho ¿por qué no te compras otro perro?- pregunta Dante tomando una manzana del frutero, a lo que Anggela sólo lo voltea a ver.

-no seas idiota, ese perro me lo dio mi padre cuando nací, creció conmigo- Anggela estaba molesta –valla que tu si deshonras a tu padre Sparda, de acuerdo, te pagaré el doble, pero, de aquí no me voy sin Kero- Anggela se recarga en la nevera. En ese momento entra Nero a ver porque Dante tardaba en salir, y lo ve comiendo una manzana mientras que la chica que lo acompañaba estaba molesta.

-Ahí estás, creí que buscabas el arete- dice Nero viendo a Dante comer

-no puedo buscar con el estómago vacio, y ¿por qué estoy comiendo esto? ¿Dónde esta mi pizza?- Dante tira la manzana y va a buscar en la nevera la pizza, Anggela se quita y se recarga en la mesa. Nero se acerca a Dante mientras que este busca su pizza

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Nero en voz baja

-una clienta, ahora quiere que le busque a su perro- Dante saca la pizza del refrigerador mientras come un pedazo de esta

-¿perro? Será un perro demonio

-te equivocas, mi perro no es un demonio, sino el guardián del inframundo, mide cinco metros y tiene tres cabezas, sus ojos son azules, rojos y verdes- Anggela se vuelve a los chicos de cabellos blancos -wow, los demonios andan sueltos- dice Anggela en tono de burla –eres el tercer demonio que conozco, eso debe ser un nuevo record- Anggela los mira fijamente

-¿cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Nero

-tu aroma de demonio se siente a kilómetros de aquí, yo sabía que venias para acá- dice Anggela con seriedad

-Dante ¿no crees que tu clienta esta un poquito loca? Cree que tiene olfato de súper sabueso- dice Nero en voz baja

-eso no me importa mientras me pague bien, por mi, se puede creer la reina de Inglaterra y yo que tu no la haría enojar o te pateara el trasero como a Vergil- Dante contesta en voz normal a la pregunta de Nero

-¿VENCIO A VERGIL?- Nero dijo con mucho asombro

-¿creen correr con la misma suerte que el incrédulo de ese demonio azul? Sólo lo ayude porque me dio lástima, además, no soy la reina de Inglaterra, sino la hija de Hades. Típico de un demonio, no cree hasta que lo vea

-aja- contesta Nero tirándola de a loca

-ahora entiendo lo que mi padre me dijo antes de venir, "nunca intentes razonar con un demonio, su cerebro no procesa bien"

-¡OYE!- dijeron Dante y Nero

-saben tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que…- Al tomar la perilla y entrar a la otra habitación sintió una presencia bastante familiar -¿Kero? ¿Kero eres tu?- la chica se para en medio de la habitación, Dante y Nero fueron tras de ella, al verla buscar por toda la habitación a "Kero" sólo se vieron entre si, sin entender nada.

-Kero, sé que estás aquí puedo sentirte, dame una seña- Anggela voltea tras de ella, en la parte del escritorio, arriba, estaba un muro con armas, ella fijó su vista y exclamó.

-¡Kero, ahí estás! Pero ¿qué te pasó? Estás irreconocible- Dante al ver que Anggela hablaba con sus pistolas le rectifico su error.

-esas no se llaman Kero, sino Ivory y Evory

-no hablo con tus patéticas pistolas, sino con el arma que esta ARRIBA de ellas, los chacos triples

-pero, ese tampoco se llama Kero, sino Cerbero- Anggela se golpea la frente con la mano -Kero es la forma en que llamo a Cerbero

-Pues si me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio te los hubiera dado ayer mismo- dice Dante ya molesto por la actitud tan grosera de la peli negra

-¿qué esperas? ¡Bájalas ya! Mejor déjalo, yo lo hago- Anggela levitó hasta llegar a la altura de los chacos, para después tomarlos

-mi lindo, lindo Kero, te extrañe mucho- Anggela abraza los chacos

-¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Dante al verla levitar

-pues con las alas que me dio Hermes, y que están en mis botas-contesta Anggela sin voltear a verlos pues abrazaba los chacos

-En verdad esta loca- dice Nero viéndola abrazar los chacos

-ya te dije que eso no me importa si me va a pagar bien, además iba a dejar esos chacos en el sótano, ya no me servían- en ese momento los chacos tomaron forma del enorme perro que era, la chica abrazaba una de las patas del enorme animal, Dante molesto grito que lo sacara pues iba a destrozar el lugar.

-Temo que tendré que ponerte en tu lugar de nuevo Fido- dice Dante tomando a Rebelion

-no te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo, porque te juro que me llevo todo lo que te he dado como pago- Anggela hablaba en serio, con una mala cara, Dante guarda a Rebelion mientras que Cerbero se transforma de nuevo en el arma para no causar problemas -ya me voy ¿contento? Sólo permíteme despedirme de la dulce pequeña que ha sido muy amable conmigo- Anggela se cruza de brazos. Dante llama a Patty

-Ya lo encontramos- Dice Patty bajando –que bueno que lo guardé, al día siguiente lo vi en el piso y como se me hiso muy bonito lo guarde

-Gracias Patty- dice Kyrie

-Anggela se va ahora mismo, sólo te esperaba para despedirse de ti- dice Dante sentándose frente a su escritorio

-¿tan pronto? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Patty

-ya es hora de que regrese a casa, lo que vine a hacer aquí ya terminó, encontré a mi perro, y capture a ese espíritu que casi te roba el alma con ayuda de Dante, ya es hora de despedirse, pero, quiero darte esto- Anggela saca de su abrigo una pequeña bolsita, de ella extrae un prendedor y se lo entrega a la pequeña, Patty la abraza –te voy a extrañar- dice la pequeña rubia

-pero, sólo la conociste un día, además anda un poco zafada- dice Dante viendo a Patty

-¡eres un grosero Dante! No sé porque pero te creo, además tienes un cabello muy hermoso, sedoso y brillante

-gracias, eres la primera niña mortal que conozco, y me agradas, pero bueno, no hay que hacer esto más largo- Anggela guarda la bolsita de nuevo en su abrigo, toma a Cerbero y al estar por salir del lugar, Dante le recuerda su pago, cosa que ella saca una esfera como la anterior, sólo que un poco más grande, al dejarla caer al suelo de esta sale muchas más riquezas que con la anterior, Anggela le susurra algo al oído a Patty, ella asiente. Nero, y Kyrie no pueden creer lo que veían. Anggela finalmente se despide y Sale del lugar. Al caminar sólo diez pasos del mismo se encuentra con una grata sorpresa.

-¡wow! Veo que has regresado ¿has venido a escoltarme al Inframundo?- Anggela ya sabía que el demonio de la noche anterior la esperaba –si vas a ser mi escolta ¿no deberías de salir de tu escondite para que lo hagas?

-yo no soy escolta de nadie- Vergil le hace frente a la chica de ojos rojos

-entonces ¿a que debo esta grata sorpresa? ¿Será que te atraigo? O ¿viniste a darme las gracias por sanar tu mano?

-no digas estupideces mujer, ¿qué es lo que sabes de Sparda?- dice Vergil tomando bruscamente del brazo a la chica

-no, no, no, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, si quieres saberlo, debes tratarme con cortesía- Anggela se suelta del agarre de Vergil

-¡Habla! ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Sparda?

-lo suficiente para hacer un libro de dicho tema, pero, no pequeñeces como las que te gusta leer, sino un verdadero libro, como los que a mi me fascinan leer (ósea uno de un grueso monstruoso y de gran tamaño)

-no me trates como al idiota de mi hermano, así que habla ya mujer mortal- Vergil estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ante lo último, Anggela se echó a reír

-¿aun crees que soy mortal? Creo que no te sirvió la lección que te di ayer

-eso sólo fue un truco barato

-Si claro, mira, no es por discriminar demonios ni nada de eso, pero, temo que no puedo decirte lo que quieres saber

-¿qué estás diciendo estúpida?

-lo que has escuchado, si quieres que te diga lo que sé, debes ser más amable conmigo, de lo contrario, me iré al inframundo y dudo mucho que logres llegar hasta donde estoy para que bebamos té y conversemos civilizadamente- Anggela se burlaba de Vergil

-eso no será problema, ya logre entrar, y me lleve a tu perro ¿lo olvidas?- Vergil entraba en el juego de Anggela

-¡JA, JA! Muy gracioso

-mas te vale hablar o sino

-¿o sino qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Inténtalo, pero no creo que corras con la misma suerte de anoche- Vergil ya estaba molesto, un aura azul emanaba del chico de cabellera blanca, para tratar de hacerla hablar, se transforma en demonio. Sus manos se convierten en garras al igual que sus pies, su cuerpo cambia por completo en su rostro había colmillos y sus ojos eran verdes, se pone frente a Anggela, a lo que la chica exclama.

-¡OH! ¡PERO QUE LINDURA! Sabes, me dan ganas de llevarte conmigo, serias una mascota muy linda, como un gatito- Anggela no mostraba ningún signo de temor, entonces era verdad, ella no era humana. Al sentir el aura demoniaca de Vergil, Dante y Nero salen del Devil May Cry diciéndole a Patty y a Kyrie que no salieran del lugar por nada del mundo, ven al demonio azul frente a la chica.

-¡Vergil! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Grita Dante para detener la locura de su hermano

-¡No te metas en esto Dante! Ya deja de reírte de mi- Vergil coloca su espada en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que los chacos tomasen su forma original para defender a su ama, Vergil lo hace retroceder hiriendo levemente al perro con Yamato en su forma demoniaca. Haciendo que el Can saliera huyendo.

-has herido a Kero…- Anggela se queda en Shock, después baja la cabeza, un poderoso aura violeta emanaba de la chica, tanto, que Dante y Nero tuvieron que transformarse en demonios (Claro, Nero como es su transformación) para poder resistir el ambiente. Anggela saca su bola de humo, de esta saca una hoz y con esta señala a Vergil.

-perdono el que me hayas alejado de Kero por mucho tiempo, ahora, te costará la vida el atreverte a hacerle daño, ¡TE CONDENO A MORIR, POR MIS MANOS!- Anggela se lanza para atacar a Vergil hiriéndolo levemente con su arma, Nero y Dante los separan para impedir que pelearan. En ese momento, un ejército de demonios comenzó a salir de la nada, rodeando a los demonios y a la deidad. Nero y Dante comienzan a pelear con los demonios, Vergil y Anggela quedaron frente a frente sin decir nada. Lo más extraño de esto, era que al destruirlos, seguían saliendo más y más de la nada. Nero y Dante seguían mientras que el demonio azul y la deidad seguían sin moverse. Tres demonios corrieron hacia Anggela, Vergil con rapidez y con mucha facilidad los destruyo, haciendo que el cabello de Anggela se soltara por lo veloz del ataque.

-veo que en eso si igualaste a tu padre, en la velocidad- Anggela estaba tranquila -¿puedes superar esto?- la chica de ojos rojos levantó su hoz y con solo girarla una vez destruyo a cinco mil. Vergil no se iba a dejar humillar por una mujer, así que concentro todo su poder en un ataque, el cual logro destruirlos a todos. Dante y Nero estaban muy sorprendidos por el movimiento de Vergil. Nero ve algo a lo lejos, al parecer iba directamente hacia Anggela, este se lanza sobre ella quitándola del objetivo, pero este logra rosar a ambos, la lanza se clavo en el asfalto. Dante y Vergil ven atentamente lo que pasaba. Anggela grita por el dolor, pero, se horroriza al ver que el alma de Nero, el cual había vuelto a su forma humana, al igual que Dante y Vergil se desprendía de su cuerpo, lo único que logra hacer es lanzarle una perla azul para capturar su alma en ella, intenta tomarla, pero, alguien le pisa la mano y toma la perla.

-pobre demonio, vio lo quería hacer y te quito del camino, me hiso fallar- dice una mujer de cabellos morados contemplando la perla

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Nero?- dice Dante enojado

-fue su culpa, no tenía nada contra él, pero se atrevió a protegerla- dice la mujer jugando con la perla- esta cosa es tan frágil, si la tirara o la apretara en mi mano se rompería y el alma de este chico se iría al Inframundo, y para que logre salir…- la mujer deja caer la perla y la toma de nuevo, haciendo que Dante y Vergil se vallan contra ella, se disponen a pelear contra ella, pero esta los deja inmóviles

-no se atrevan a tocarme simples demonios, no están a mi altura- esta se vuelve a Anggela –he estado esperando esto por un largo tiempo, y resulta que un chiquillo demonio arruina mi plan, salvándote- pisa de nuevo y con más fuerza la mano de Anggela

-¿por qué haces esto Atenea?- pregunta Anggela viendo a la deidad

-no te esfuerces, ahora eres como una humana, común e inofensiva, es por eso que te sientes tan débil

-no has respondido ¿POR QUÉ?

-simple querida- Atenea guarda la perla -no puedo dejar que hagas un caos, todos dicen que eres como un ángel, yo no lo creo, así que debo detenerte antes de que logres que tu padre tome el control del Olimpo- Atenea toma la lanza, esta dispuesta a matar a la joven de cabello negro, pero, no contó con que Anggela reuniera lo último de poder que quedaba en su cuerpo y comenzó a forcejear con la diosa, ambas tomaban la lanza, concentrando ambas su poder hicieron que la lanza se rompiera en siete partes y estas se dispersaron por diferentes partes. Ante lo ocurrido Atenea golpeo a Anggela haciéndola caer al suelo, amenazo con destruir la perla junto con el alma de Nero, hasta que Anggela tomo la palabra.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! Haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a ese chico- Anggela levantó la vista del suelo

-¿lo que quiera? Escucha, me siento generosa, así que permito tu petición. Buscarás la lanza que rompiste y la traerás ante mí, te daré un sólo seis meses, si no me la entregas antes de que acabe ese lapso, destruiré esta perla, que veo te importa, a pesar de que sea un demonio

-si te la entrego en el tiempo acordado, me la entregarás para que él sea libre y después puedes matarme

-¿qué estás diciendo?- Dante no podía creer que ella se fuera a sacrificar por una persona que apenas había conocido, Vergil, en cierto grado admiraba su coraje

-es un trato, y el juramento de un Dios jamás se rompe- Atenea pone su mano atrás y cruza los dedos, mientras que con la otra se la extendía a Anggela -¿aceptas?

-trato hecho Atenea- Anggela estrecha la mano de Atenea, una luz hace que Vergil y Dante recuperen su movilidad, Atenea desaparece y Anggela cae desmayada, ya que ahora ya no tiene fuerza ni para mantenerse consiente. Parecía una pesadilla, Anggela despierta sobresaltada y gritando -¡NO TE LO LLEVES!- ante su grito, Patty entra para calmarla

-Anggie, todo esta bien, tranquila- Patty la toma de las manos, pero la peli negra se pone de pie sale corriendo, al bajar ve a Kyrie llorando.

-¿cómo paso esto? Dante, dime que harás lo posible para que Nero regrese, por favor- se echa a los brazos del joven de gabardina roja y llora desconsolada contra su pecho. Al oír esto, Anggela se para junto a Vergil.

-esto fue culpa mía, él quiso protegerme, y le pasó esto- dijo con la voz entre cortada, al escuchar la confesión, Kyrie se lanza sobre Anggela, trata de estrangularla.

-¿tu provocaste esto? ¿Por qué? ¡Nero no te hiso nada! ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?- Dante le quita a Kyrie de encima a Anggela y trata de calmarla. De repente, una luz invade la habitación y otra mujer se hace presente, esta era de cabellos plateados, y de ojos grises.

-Anggie, al fin te encuentro- la mujer levanta a Anggela

-tía Artemisa ¿qué haces aquí?- Anggela estaba sorprendida por la visita de su madrina (la cual llama tía por cariño)

-he visto lo que pasó, vengo a advertirte, Atenea no va a jugar limpio, lo que quiere es verte sufrir

-¿por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada

-lo sé, es por una advertencia que le hiso Hanzo hace tiempo atrás, por ello intenta destruirte, porque fue dominada por la envidia- Artemisa cubre con sus manos los ojos de la chica de cabello negro –te he dado una señal para identificar cuando estés cerca la piezas de la lanza, tus ojos se tornarán grises, pero, esas piezas las ha puesto bajo resguardo, será difícil, pero sé que lo lograrás. He venido también por el cuerpo del joven al que se le robo su alma, cuidaré de él- dice Artemisa tomando el cuerpo de Nero

-Déjame ir contigo- suplicó Kyrie, Artemisa iba a negárselo, pero, al ver el sufrimiento de aquella chica, no pudo negarse, y asintió entregándole un collar para que pudiera entrar al Olimpo con ella

-usa los regalos que te fueron dados la nacer para que puedas salvar a este joven y lo más importante, salvarte a ti misma de Atenea- con esto, Artemisa se despide y desaparece junto con el cuerpo de Nero y Kyrie. Anggela se vuelve a Dante.

-¿estás segura de esto?- le pregunta Dante

-esto ha sido mi culpa, debo reparar esto, además, no le tengo miedo a Atenea- Anggela estaba decidida –pero, necesitaré ayuda ¿puedo contar contigo?- Anggela ve a Dante

-Claro nena, yo haría lo que fuera por el buen Kid- Dante rodea un brazo alrededor de Anggela

-yo también te ayudaré Anggie- dice Patty bajando las escaleras y parándose junto a la chica de cabellos negros –además, te enseñare unos secretos para que puedas soportar a Dante

-eso no fue muy amable de tu parte niña- dice Dante viendo con enojo a Patty, la cual sólo le enseña la lengua

- y ¿tu Vergil? ¿También me ayudarás?- pregunta la chica viendo al joven de gabardina azul

-sólo lo haré por Nero, no creas que es por tu linda carita o porque me agrades, pero, cuando termine esto me dirás lo que deseo saber- Vergil termina su frase y se dispone a irse, pero, siente que lo rodean un par de brazos.

-gracias- dice Anggela abrazándolo con fuerza, Vergil se separa de ella y se va

* * *

**OH NERO! qué pasará contigo? esperen el siguiente capítulo para saberlo XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la demora, me fui de convención y ya no pude subir el capítulo, bueno sin más que decir COOMENZAMOS!**

**Misión 3: El Reino del Mal**

**[Basado en "The Daughter of Evil" y "The Servant of Evil" de Rin y Len Kagamine]**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Anggela había llegado. Ahora vemos a Patty y Dante sentados en el lugar al que Dante frecuenta, Patty estaba frente a Dante, el cual comía un helado de fresa.

-Dante, ¿has notado que Anggie esta muy cambiada?

-hmmm- Dante come su helado

-si, porque, antes era presumida, altanera, te trataba como un idiota y un inútil. Pero, ahora, es más amable, cariñosa y bastante ingenua…

…

Anggela despierta y al bajar por las escaleras se encuentra a Dante y Patty

-buenos días- dice con cortesía la chica de cabello negro

-hola Anggie, veo que has despertado- Patty nota algo diferente en la joven de ojos rojos -¿cómo dormiste?- pregunta Patty

-bastante bien, gracias- Anggela sonrió cálidamente, después se dio vuelta y comenzó a maravillarse por las cosas del lugar

-¿qué mosca le picó?- pregunta Dante viendo a la chica, la cual tomaba la foto de Eva y la observaba con atención

-no lo sé, apenas hace tres días decía ser toda perfección, y se veía más seria que tu hermano- en ese momento frente a Patty cae una hoja de papel.

_-El motivo por el cual Anggela es así, es por su nuevo estad. Antes, decía ser mejor que cualquier criatura existente, TODOS los Dioses son así, muy pocos so humildes para con otros. Anggela era el tipo de Diosa que al estar junto a otro ser (humano, demonio, ángel, etc.) no merecía verla ni hablarle en lo más mínimo puesto que no eran del mismo nivel. Pero, al ser herida por la Lanza del Destino, ella se volvió mortal, así que es susceptible a cualquier emoción, y como ustedes han sido buenos con ella, ella responde del mismo modo. Puede que haya olvidado algunas cosas, pero, con el tiempo las irá recordando poco a poco. Con respecto al joven demonio. Al ser rosado por la lanza hiso que su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo, Anggela pensó rápido y resguardó su alma en una se sus perlas. Si la Lanza lo hubiese atravesado, lo hubiera convertido en humano, el cual moriría lentamente por la gravedad de la herida. _

_Por favor cuiden bien de ella, como yo cuidaré bien del Joven Nero y Kyrie._

_Artemisa-_

-¡AH! Eso tiene sentido- Patty comprendía mejor el asunto, Dante se acerca a Anggela, la toma por los hombros

-Yo Dante- se señala así mismo -Tu Anggela, ella mucama de nombre Patty- Dante señala a Patty

-¡SE VOLVIÓ MORTAL, NO ESTÚPIDA! Y ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA MUCAMA!- Patty le reclama a Dante

-eso lo sé- Anggela hablo y ambos voltean a verla

-te conozco, la conozco, sé de la existencia de tu hermano y el por qué llegué hasta aquí, no he olvidado mi misión tampoco, sé que debo buscar las partes de la lanza para que Nero regrese- Anggela se mostraba seria

-creí que lo habías olvidado todo- dice Dante poniendo sus manos tras la nuca

-no olvide mucho, sólo lo que sabía cuando era Diosa, eso es todo, es por eso que debemos recuperar las partes de la Lanza para hacer volver a su joven amigo, y lo mejor es que me ayudarás ¿verdad Dante?

-si, pero te costará más

-¡DANTE!- Patty le llama la atención por ser tan avaro

-bueno, eso no es problema- Anggela saca una esfera como la que le había dado anteriormente- ¿con esto basta?

-no, eso ya no es suficiente- Dante se cruza de brazos

-de acuerdo, que sean dos- Dante sigue en la misma posición

-hmmm y ¿si te comprara el lugar que más frecuentas?- pregunta Anggela viendo a Dante

-¿QUÉ?-dice Patty

-¿puedes hacerlo?- pregunta Dante

-así es, incluso a los empleados para que te atiendan como de costumbre, sólo que con más privilegios contigo- Anggela sonríe -entonces ¿aceptas?

-de acuerdo, PERO, también deberás hacer lo que yo te diga- Dante la ve de arriba abajo mientras sonreía maliciosamente, Patty lo golpea por pensar en cosas sucias, y Anggela al no entender nada dice.

-claro, ¿porqué no?

…

-bien ya tomamos el compromiso, ahora debemos comenzar con la búsqueda- Patty ve a Dante, el cual sólo comía su helado y la ignoraba por completo. A lo que Patty molesta le tira su helado y sale muy molesta del lugar

-¡NO MI HELADO! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO PATTY?

Mientras tanto…

Anggela Iba caminado por las calle, estaba recorriendo el lugar maravillándose por todo lo que veía, aun que fuera lo más insignificante. Algo no estaba bien, pues sabía que alguien la seguía, hasta que sin pensar llegó hasta un callejón, tímidamente se da vuelta y exclama.

-sé se me sigues desde que salí del Devil May Cry, mejor muéstrate- Anggela permaneció quieta hasta que vio salir de entre la sombras al joven de gabardina azul, el cual camino hasta ella, lo cual hiso que ella retrocediera, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared y Vergil la dejó completamente acorralada.

-dime lo que quiero saber de Sparda- dijo él fijando sus ojos azules con los ojos rojos de la chica

-¿Sparda? No sé de qué me hablas- dijo tímidamente la chica de cabellos negros, lo que hiso que Vergil golpeara con fuerza la pared, cerca de la cabeza de la chica haciendo que ella cerrará los ojos por el sonido.

-no juegues conmigo ¡habla ya mujer!- Vergil perdía la paciencia

-te digo la verdad, no sé de qué me hablas- Anggela sólo permanecía atenta a los movimientos del joven de cabellos blancos

-no sé a que estás jugando, pero si no hablas te voy a…- Vergil no logra finalizar su frase, ya que Anggela lo abraza

-es en serio, no sé de qué me hablas, creo que lo olvide al volverme mortal, por favor ya no te molestes conmigo- Vergil siente algo extraño ante esta situación, haciendo que un rubor aparezca en sus mejillas, con rudeza, aleja a la chica peli negra y él se aleja dejándola sola.

-espera- dice Anggela tratando de detenerlo –no sé como volver- al ver que no se detuvo corrió tras él, pero, al salir a la luz él ya no estaba ahí.

-¿a dónde fue?- Anggela estaba confusa, en eso escucha una voz familiar que la llamó

-Anggela, por fin te encontré- Patty llega y se para frente a ella ¿dónde te habías metido?

-estaba caminando y el Dante azul me preguntó de un tal Sparda, pero como no le dije nada se enojo conmigo

-¿Dante azul? Te refieres a Vergil, no te preocupes, él siempre anda de mal humor- Patty toma a Anggela de la mano -se hace tarde, hay que irnos ya- Patty comienza a caminar, Anggela va tras ella, volteando momentáneamente para ver si Vergil seguía ahí, al no verlo, se fue con Patty.

Al llegar al Devil May Cry, Patty y Anggela vieron a Dante hablando con un hombre de nombre Morrison.

-¿ya me trajiste un buen trabajo?- pregunta Dante sentado en la silla y con los pies en el escritorio

-si, es en un pueblo no muy lejano de aquí, al parecer cosas extrañas pasan ahí, principalmente por el soberano del lugar

-explícate

-se dice que el líder de ese lugar, tiene sólo quinientos súbditos, ya que a muchos de ellos los ha mandado matar, por capricho y por gusto

-¿de cuanto hablamos?

-han juntado todo lo que tenían para poder pagarte

Sin más Dante toma su gabardina y se dispone a irse para cumplir con el trabajo, pero es detenido por Patty y Anggela

-¿a dónde vas?- dice Patty molesta

-¿qué no escuchaste? Voy a cumplir este trabajo- hace a un lado a Patty y se dirige a la puerta

-prometiste ayudarme a buscar la lanza- Anggela se para frente a él

-tu siempre teniendo problemas con mujeres, mejor te dejo para que arregles esto- Morrison se va

-Trabajo es trabajo- Dante la hace a un lado

–voy contigo- dice Anggela

-es muy peligroso

-entonces no te dejaré ir

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo piensas impedírmelo?- Dante sonríe mientas ve a Anggela

-bueno… pues- piensa un momento -¡con mis puños!- la peli negra se pone en guardia, Dante se ríe por lo linda y graciosa que Anggela se ve

-de acuerdo, dame tu mejor golpe- Dante le pone la mejilla para que lo golpee, Anggela da un pequeño golpe, lo cual hace que este sea estrellado en la pared, Patty se sorprende por la intensidad del golpe

-Dante ¿estas bien?- dice Patty

-Oppss, se me paso la mano ¿te hice daño?

-bueno- Dante se pone de pie –eso demuestra que no eres tan débil como creí- Dante toma a Rebellion y se dirige a la puerta –después de usted señorita- Dante le da paso a Anggela, la cual sale del lugar seguida de Dante, El demonio rojo sube a su motocicleta, Anggela se queda de pie viendo al joven de ojos azules

-¿no vas a subir?- a lo que Anggela sube, pero al revés.

-¿Qué haces? De esa manera te vas a caer

-entonces ¿cómo?

-debes abrazarme por la espalda- Anggela se da la vuelta y rodea sus brazos en la espalda de Dante –así está mejor- le pone un casco y pone en marcha la motocicleta. Al llegar vieron un lugar casi desierto, Dante y Anggela caminaron por el lugar, parecía que no había nadie.

-no te separes de mí- dice Dante mientras caminaba. En ese momento Anggela fue jalada por alguien.

-¿qué pasa?- Anggela estaba confundida, su joven secuestradora sólo la hiso ver como una pordiosera, despeinando su cabello, rasgando gran parte de su ropa, manchando su rostro con barro y finalmente cubriéndola con una capa sucia.

-es por tu bien- hablo la joven

-¿de qué hablas?- Anggela no comprendía lo que la chica había hecho con ella

-has sido dotada por una belleza sin igual, si la princesa te ve, puedes morir- al escuchar un ruido, Anggela voltea, Dante la llamaba, la joven de ojos rojos acude al llamado del demonio rojo, el cual al verla sólo frunció el seño.

-¿qué pasó contigo?

-esa chica me dijo que… ya no está- Anggela estaba más confundida, la joven había desaparecido al ver a Dante

-pero que mal te ves, cuando lleguemos deberás tomar un baño, desprendes un aroma repugnante- Anggela huele su mano, él tenía razón. Continuaron con su camino hasta llegar al palacio, los guardianes de la princesa los llevaron ante la soberana, hacen que Dante y Anggela se pongan de rodillas para hablar con la princesa.

-¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó la joven rubia

-nos hemos perdido, y ya es muy tarde para continuar con nuestros camino- Dante habló

-me parece justo, pueden quedarse esta noche- la princesa cubre sus labios con su abanico

-le agradecemos su excelencia- Anggela muestra formalidad en su palabras

-ahora levanten su vista hacia mi, para saber a quién he de recibir en mi reino- Ante la orden de la princesa, Dante levanta el rostro, la princesa al verlo exclama.

-eres bastante apuesto- la chica de cabellos rubios se acerca y con delicadeza acaricia su rostro, Dante sólo permanece quieto –ahora déjame verte querida- la princesa se inclina frente a Anggela

-no creo ser digna de usted- Anggela seguía con la mirada baja

-no seas modesta querida- La princesa toma a Anggela del rostro y lo levanta, al verla, una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de la rubia, pues aun, con el disfraz de pordiosera, Anggela era hermosa.

-¿cómo te atreves a hacerme tal ofensa?- la Princesa empuja a Anggela haciéndola caer de espaldas –por tu osadía morirás en la hoguera, ¡Guardias, Enciérrenla y preparen todo para hacerla pagar!- Dante intenta defender a Anggela, pero, otros guardias lo sujetan impidiéndole moverse, en el momento en que Anggela era llevada, uno de los vitrales del palacio se rompe, loas guardias caen noqueados en un parpadeo, Dante y Anggela fueron liberados, su salvador no era otro que Vergil.

-Justo a tiempo hermanito- Dante toma a Rebellion

-¿quién dijo que vine por ustedes? He sentido un gran poder en este lugar, he venido por ese poder

-¡otro insolente! ¿A caso no hay alguien que pueda detenerlos?- la Princesa llama a más guardias para que los atrapen. Los guardias no pudieron contra Dante y Vergil, Anggela logra liberarse de uno se los guardias que la tenía inmóvil y se suma a la pelea, de "Angelous Morfis" invoca una espada y pelea contra otros guardias. Al parecer la Princesa estaba indefensa, Vergil esta dispuesto a darle fin a la soberana, pero, el fiel sirviente de la princesa lo detiene con una espada, haciéndolo retroceder, un momento de descuido y Vergil fue clavado en la pared por la espada que el sirviente le ha lanzado, Dante voltea para ver que había pasado, haciendo que el sirviente lo clavara también en la pared opuesta a la de su gemelo, Anggela se queda inmóvil al ver a Vergil y Dante de esa manera, haciendo que los guardias la aprendieran nuevamente, esta intenta liberarse, hasta que la princesa coloca una flor amarilla en el cabello de Anggela, haciendo que esta perdiera la conciencia por un momento.

-llévense a estos insolente al calabozo, hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con ellos, en cuanto a ella, prepárenla para la ejecución- Los guardias actuaron según la voluntad de la princesa, desclavaron a Dante y Vergil y los llevaron a prisión, en cambió con Anggela, ella fue llevada a un salón de preparación, dónde le arrancaron el vestido y le dejaron uno que era blanco y de tirantes gruesos, le quitaron el calzado y le colocaron grilletes en los tobillos y las muñecas, la ataron hasta el momento de la ejecución.

Dante y Vergil estando en prisión escucharon un ruido que venía fuera del lugar, al parecer había mucha gente, las cuales llevaban antorchas, palos y trinches.

-parece que se han decidido a derrocar a ese mocosa mal criada- dice Dante viendo por la ventana

-¿eso que importa? Debemos salir de aquí- dice Vergil viendo pasar a los guardias

-tienes razón, hay que salvar a Anggela

-ella no me importa lo que le pase, lo que me interesa es el poder del demonio

-que malo eres…

-Cállate- los guardias pasaron y se pararon frente a la celda de los demonios

-¿escuchaste lo de la ejecución de hoy? Esa joven tuvo las agallas para ofender a su alteza- dice uno de los guardias a su compañero

-aun no logro entenderlo, que lástima esa chica en verdad es muy hermosa

-¡cállate! Si la princesa te escucha te manda a la guillotina

-tienes razón, es mejor irnos- en ese momento dan aviso de que el pueblo había entrado con violencia, al parecer querían impedir la ejecución, ante esta oportunidad, Dante y Vergil escapan. En el patio principal del palacio se había colocado una enorme hoguera, en un tronco alto Anggela esta atada de manos y pies estando ella en medio, la princesa se acerca y la abofetea.

-esto te pasa por tan grave ofensa- la princesa la toma por el cabello

-pero ¿qué te hice?- Anggela no lo entendía

-nadie puede ser más hermosa que yo, de lo contrario debe pagar con su vida

-¿eso es todo? ¡Pero que estupidez! No es culpa mía que mis padres me hayan hecho de esta manera o ¿sí?- los ojos de Anggela se tornan grises

-¡CÁLLATE!- la princesa golpea de nuevo a Anggela, se aleja y se dirige a los que están presenciando la ejecución –Por haberme hecho la peor de las ofensas, es condenada a morir en las llamas- da una señal y el sirviente prende fuego a los pies de Anggela. En ese momento el pueblo comienza con la rebelión, encarcelan a los guardias y a los sirvientes del castillo, llegando hasta el patio donde se veía el humo de la hoguera, Dante al ver la columna de humo se apresura a llegar y usando a Rebellion suelta las ataduras de Anggela, pero, está por caer en las llamas, y es salvada por Vergil, el cual la deja caer en la plataforma en la que estaban. Dante llega y le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-¿estás bien?

-hay una pieza de la lanza cerca de aquí

-¿estás segura?

-si

Dante pelea con loas guardias que están ahí, Vergil logra abrirse paso hasta llegar a la princesa, el demonio azul esta por costar a la princesa con Yamato, pero, el sirviente se atraviesa. La princesa al verlo caer lo toma en sus brazos.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- la princesa comienza a llorar

-yo haría lo que fuera, con tal de verte a salvo y feliz, mi princesa, mi querida hermana- se desmaya en los brazos de la joven rubia, la cual estalla en dolor y se transforma en un demonio esquelético de cuatro brazos, sus manos son grandes pinzas y los colmillos inferiores están salidos y de gran tamaño, el sirviente también se transforma en un demonio igual que la princesa, pero, un poco más grande. Los aldeanos al ver a los demonios comienzan a correr, Anggela los evacua del lugar para que Dante haga el trabajo. Dante se ocupaba de la princesa, mientras que Vergil peleaba con el sirviente, hasta que finalmente los demonios fueron derrotados, volviendo así a su estado humano, Vergil esta dispuesto a terminar con ellos, pero una voz lo detiene.

-¡no lo hagas!- Anggela le pide que se detenga

-¿estás loca? Son demonios ¿no lo ves?

-son humanos- Anggela se para frente a ellos impidiéndole a Vergil que los atacara. Vergil envaina a Yamato y se va del lugar. Anggela escucha gemir a la joven rubia, ella se agacha y la toma en sus brazos

-yo sólo quería… quería ser el centro de atención… quería ser amada por todos… quería estar junto a mi hermano… como antes- la princesa lloraba –pero… ella me engañó… me prometió un reino para estar con mi hermano… y ser amada

-¿quién? ¿Quién te hiso creer eso?- Anggela podía sentir el pesar de la chica rubia

-Atenea, ¡te lo ruego! Ya no queremos sufrir más- ante las palabras de la chica rubia, se Angelous Morfis sacó una hacha, y poniéndose de pie cortó la cabeza de ambos, sus espíritus envolvieron a Anggela, una luz naranja se posó sobre su cabeza, su torso y sus manos. Haciendo que estas se volviera una rosa amarilla, un corsé dorado con negro y un abanico amarillo con negro. Otra luz amarilla se puso sobre sus muñecas y sus tobillos, convirtiéndose en grilletes.

[Como en cada juego Dante recoge algún arma, también quise diseñar los de Anggela.

ROSA AMARILLA: Es una flor que suelta somnífero paralizador

CORSÉ DORADO CON NEGRO: Hace que el vestuario de Anggela cambie a su gusto y es una armadura

ABANICO: Un bonito accesorio, y un arma mortal a la vez

GRILLETES: Hacen un arma como "BEOWULF" sólo que estos son adaptados para una mujer y son de color dorado con negro]

Anggela ve que estos se fusionan con Angelous Morfis y desaparecen. Anggela se deja caer de rodillas, Dante al verla se acerca a ella y la cubre con su gabardina.

-haga lo que haga, me cueste lo que me cueste ¡JURO QUE TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO!- Anggela levanta la vista al cielo –¡TE MALDIGO ATENEA!

* * *

Pobres ¿a cuantos más Atenea engañara para lograr su cometido? no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE! cuando vean que el título es "misión especial" es que es un relleno :3 sin más COOMENZAMOS**

**Misión Especial: Cuando las Mujeres se Juntan… ¡Que Pesadilla!**

Transcurridas dos semanas de haber encontrado la primera parte de la lanza, Anggela estaba en el Devil May Cry sola. Patty había ido a visitar a su madre y Dante fue a realizar un trabajo. Anggela estaba sentada frente al escritorio mientras leía un libro, después de un rato decide subir para buscar otro libro para leer.

Pasando un par de horas, alguien entra al local llamando a Dante, al parecer es la voz de una mujer.

-¡Dante! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo la voz, a lo que Anggela baja para ver quien busca al demonio rojo, al ver bajar a la peli negra de ojos rojos, la chica peli negra de ojos bicolor y gafas obscuras frunce el seño en señal de sorpresa

-Dante no esta ¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo amablemente Anggela a la chica

-bueno, ¡Patty!- la chica llama a la pequeña rubia

-ella tampoco está, fue a verse con su madre- contestó Anggela

-bueno ¿es qué nadie puede atenderme?

-lo haré con gusto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- ante la respuesta de Anggela, Lady se suelta a reír

-¿por qué te ríes?- la chica de ojos rojos estaba confundida

-mira, no creo que puedas ayudarme- se quita las gafas –he venido a cobrarle a Dante lo que me debe, no creo que tu puedas…

-¿Cuánto te debe?- Anggela interrumpe

-¿por qué te interesa?

-yo te pagaré su deuda- Anggela hablaba en serio, haciendo que Lady riera de nuevo

-que buena broma, pero ya hablando en serio, no creo que tengas el dinero suficiente para pagarme, con todo e intereses

-sólo dime cuanto es- Anggela se cruza de brazos, a lo que la chica le entrega una carpeta dónde venía todas las facturas del dinero que Dante le debía, Anggela revisa uno por uno, con cuidado mientras hacía la suma de todo, a lo que exclama.

-¿eso es todo? Creí que era más- Anggela ordena de nuevo las facturas y las guara de nuevo en la carpeta para regresárselo a la chica de ojo rojo y ojo azul

-¿estás jugando conmigo?- la peli negra golpeo en el escritorio –esto no es una broma ¿sabes?

-por supuesto que no, sólo espérame un momento- Anggela sube por las escaleras para perderse por uno de los cuartos, un rato después ella baja con una esfera y se la entrega

-esto será suficiente para saldar la deuda de Dante- Anggela sonríe

-no juegues conmigo- la chica de ojos bicolor estaba molesta por la mala broma de la peli negra, del enojo arroja la esfera al suelo, haciendo que de esta salieran, joyas y monedas de oro, las cuales cubrieron gran parte del piso, haciendo que la cazadora de demonios quedara boqui abierta.

-pero, ¿cómo es que a esta esfera le cabe todo eso?- la peli negra de gafas se agacha a verificar que fuera real, lo cual era cierto

-mi padre me ha permitido tomar lo que desee del rio, ya que aun tienen la creencia de que los que ya se han ido deben ir con todas las riquezas que tuvieron en vida, eso es tonto, los muertos no pueden disponer de estas cosas, mi padre hiso estas esferas con la capacidad de guardar grandes cantidades de esto, y traigo lo suficiente por si acaso lo necesitara- Anggela guarda todo en la esfera de nuevo y se la entrega -debes tener mas cuidado, si la dejas caer en la calle será complicado regresarlas a la esfera, permíteme darte un bolso para que puedas llevártelo con facilidad- Anggela sube nuevamente y baja con una bolsa que esta de moda en ese momento, guarda la esfera y se la entrega a la joven peli negra.

-¿de dónde sacaste esta bolsa? ¡ES CARISIMA!

-Patty me dijo que la comprara, no sé para qué, yo no acostumbro a usar ese tipo de cosas, así que te la doy a ti para que no pierdas esa esfera, bueno, ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti?- pregunta Anggela con una sonrisa

-me conformaría con el nombre de la acreedora de Dante

-soy Anggela- la peli negra de ojos rojos extiende la mano para saludar a la peli negra de ojos bicolor

-soy Lady, mucho gusto- Lady estrecha la mano de Anggela en señal de saludo

-¡OH! Así que tú eres Lady- Anggela suelta la mano de Lady

-veo que ya habías oído hablar de mí

-sí, Dante siempre se queja de ti porque vienes a darle trabajos aburridos y aumentas su deuda cuanto quieres, dice que lo sangras- Anggela se mostraba tranquila

-¿eso dijo de mí? Ese Dante, me las va a pagar

-¿te debe más dinero? ¿Cuanto?

-no, no refiero a dinero, me desquitaré de él por lo mal que habla de mí, bueno, pues gracias Anggie, _"no puedo creer que Dante tenga una asistente tan tonta, como una "asistonta""_- Lady reía en su interior

-sabes, eso no es muy cortes de tu parte- Anggela la interrumpe

-¿eh?

-en primera no soy la asistente de Dante, él me esta ayudando para encontrar las piezas de la Lanza del Destino, en segunda, no soy tonta, Atenea me hiso mortal- Anggela se cruza de brazos –y mucho menos soy Asistonta. Así que te voy a tener que pedir que te retires, ya que como has visto Dante no está y tu lo sangras hasta dónde puedes- Anggela empuja a Lady fuera del local cerrándole la puerta.

-¿cómo supo que me burlaba de ella?- ante la extraña reacción de Anggela, a Lady no le quedó de otra que retirarse, para que pudiera arreglar bien el asunto con Dante, cuando estuviera en su local.

Pasado del Medio día otra mujer llegó al local, esta era rubia y de ojos azules, llamó a Dante, pero al ver que no estaba decide sentarse en el escritorio, para tomar el teléfono y ordenar una pizza, en ese momento entra Anggela, al parecer había ido por las compras.

-¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí?- se preguntaron la una a la otra al verse

-yo, trabajo aquí con Dante, soy su socia- dijo la rubia parándose del su asiento y viendo a la cara a la peli negra

-pues yo vivo aquí con Dante, él me esta ayudando con un trabajo- Anggela también ve a la rubia

-¿trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- pregunta la rubia

-buscar las piezas de la Lanza del Destino, para derrotar a Atenea y poder salvar a Nero, a cambio de que compre el bar al que le gusta ir y haga lo que él quiera- ante la respuesta de Anggela, la rubia comienza a reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-tu historia niña, ¿crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? ¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Anggela, soy hija de Hades y Perséfone, Atenea me volvió mortal y al herirme, roso a Nero y robo su alma, Dante, Patty y Vergil me están ayudando para recuperar las piezas de la lanza y poder salvarlo

-conmovedora historia, pero no te creo

-no me creas, pregúntaselo a Dante, el cual esta por entrar- Anggela toma las compras y las deja en la cocina, mientras que Dante entra por la puerta.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Trish?- Pregunta el hombre de gabardina roja al ver a la rubia de traje negro

-hace poco ¿ella quién es? Por que me conto una historia que para mi parecer…

-es verdad- Dante interrumpe

-¿qué?- Trish estaba confundida

-todo lo que ella te diga, es verdad- Dante se sienta en su escritorio, en eso llega Anggela con una pizza y zumo de tomate, y se lo deja a Dante en el escritorio, Anggela está por irse

-te faltó algo- dice Dante

-¿crees que sea necesario que lo haga mientras ella nos ve?- Anggela se sentía incómoda

-es parte del trato- Dante toma una rebanada de pizza y la come

-de acuerdo- Anggela se acerca a Dante y se sienta en sus piernas, haciendo que Trish frunciera el seño

-¿alguna novedad en mi ausencia Anggie?- Pregunta Dante mientras seguía comiendo

-bueno, pues vino Lady para cobrarte lo que le debías, pero, no te preocupes, ya le pagué, y dijo que se las ibas a pagar

-¿por qué?

-le dije todo lo que me contaste de ella- ante la respuesta de la peli negra, Dante escupe el zumo que bebía

-¿qué le dijiste que? Anggie ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

-porque ella preguntó de dónde había oído hablar de ella y respondí

-bueno, es que tampoco te dije que le mintieras

-¿mentir? ¿Qué es eso?

-Mentir, es decirle a una persona otra cosa para no delatar a alguien, para zafarte de un problema o no herir a una persona- Trish contesta mientras juega billar

-y ¿cómo puedo mentirle a una persona que no conozco?- Anggela se vuelve a la rubia

-es verdad, nunca habías visto a Lady

-ni a ella, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Anggela se dirige a la rubia

-Trish, ahora, ya que no sabes mentir ¿Qué haces sentada en las piernas de Dante?- al parecer Trish estaba molesta

-es parte del trato, cuando él llega debo recibirlo con una pizza, zumo de tomate y darle el informe de lo que ha pasado mientras estoy sentada en su regazo- ante la respuesta de Anggela, Trish se vuelve a Dante con una mirada asesina.

-¿por qué me ves así?- pregunta Dante viendo a Trish –la condición es que ella haga lo que yo quiera

-eres un aprovechado- Trish deja el taco sobre la mesa

-voy a buscar a Kero- Anggela se levanta y sale del lugar Mientras que Trish regaña a Dante por ser un pervertido. Pasando unas horas Anggela regresa con el perro, al verlo Dante le dice que lo saque ya que un perro de ese tamaño no puede estar en el local.

-es verdad, pero, ¡ESPERA!, acabo de recordar algo- Anggela saca de su abrigo un zafiro en forma de circulo, un rubí en forma de cuadrado y una esmeralda en forma de triangulo, colocándoselo a los perros en su respectivo color, formando la figura con el dedo índice de cada joya los perros se dividieron en tres y a un tamaño considerable.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunta Dante

-bueno, pues, mi padre me dio estas joyas, dijo que cuando encontrara a Kero, que debía colocárselas en su color para hacer que cambiaran de forma sin llamar mucho la atención de los humanos- Anggela se agacha y acaricia a sus perros- que buenos chicos son

-así puedo dejar que se queden, pero, son tu responsabilidad

-si, Dante, uh, creí que Trish ya se había ido

-¿algún problema niña?- Trish le contesta a Anggela

-¿niña?-Dante y Anggela contestan al mismo tiempo

-Trish, si ella fuera una niña ¿crees que tendría este par?- Dante se para tras de Anggela y le agarra los pechos para mostrarle a Trish que Anggela no es una niña

-D-Dante, e-espera, me haces, me haces cosquillas- Anggela reía sin entender nada, mientras que Trish lo golpea para que la suelte

-¡PERVERTIDO! Y tú ¿cómo dejas que te haga eso? ¡Y NO ME SALGAS CON LA ESTÚPIDEZ DE QUE HACES LO QUE TE DICE! -Anggela permaneció en silencio, mientras Dante en su interior se decía "valió la pena"

-bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?- Anggela le pregunta a Trish

-no mucho, hago misiones por mi cuenta, así que, no me verás mucho por aquí

-¿en serio? Esperaba tratarte mejor, así Patty tú y yo iríamos de… de… ¿cómo se dice? Bueno, ir y comprar cosas a lo loco

-¿ir de compras?

-¡SÍ! Ir de compras- Anggela le sonríe

-tal vez, cuando regrese, sabes no eres tan mala después de todo

-y tú eres muy hermosa, pensándolo bien ¡ERES IGUAL A EVA! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Valla! Te digo una cosa más

-¿qué?

-"Dante y tu se ven bien juntos"- Anggela sonríe nuevamente, haciendo que Trish se ruborizara un poco

-ya debo irme- Trish sale por la puerta, Anggela sale y se despide de ella

-me agradó, la voy a extrañar- Anggela esta por entrar, en ese momento llega Patty

-Hola Anggie ¿me esperabas para recibirme?

-no exactamente, me despedía de Trish

-¿vino Trish? Y ¿qué la traía por acá?

-no tengo idea, pero pasa, que ya esta atardeciendo- Anggela y Patty entran. Pasaron dos semanas y Lady habló con Dante de que su deuda fue pagada y de Anggela, arreglando el inconveniente entre los tres. Al finalizar el mes, Trish volvió, y como Anggela y Lady ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, las cuatro se fueron de compras llevando a Dante con ellas para que cargara todo lo que comprarán, pagado con las joyas de Anggela, ella invitaba todo lo que las chicas compraran.

-¡OH ANGGELA, ERES LA AMIGA MÁS LINDA QUE HE TENIDO!- Lady abrazaba con alegría todas sus compras

-¿amiga? ¿Qué es una amiga?- dice Anggela confundida

-una amiga, o, un amigo, es una persona con la que te llevas bien, una con la que puedes reír- dice Patty sentándose junto a ella

-también es una persona con la que puedes hablar y hablar por horas, de cosas que pasan en sus vidas, se dan consejos y pasan tiempo juntos- Trish habla

-sin olvidar mencionar que es una persona que te consuela cuando estás triste, hace que saques tu enojo para que no te haga daño, te protege, vela por ti y es una persona que nunca te hará hacer algo que no quieras, una cosa más, siempre invita a los demás y paga lo que ellos consumen- Lady alzaba su botella de agua para brindar -a tu salud mi Anggie- da un trago a su agua

-eso es ser abusivo Lady, un amigo nunca te hará daño- Patty abraza el brazo de Anggela

-oh, eso es ser un amigo, me alegra de tenerlas chica, en especial a ti Dante, por cargar todo- Anggela le sonríe

-un amigo no hace que otro amigo cargue- Dante esta harto de las cosas de mujeres –nunca lograré entender la mente de las mujeres- Dante se sienta a lado de Anggela

-prometo cómprarte la pizza y el helado que quieras- Anggela acaricia la cabeza de Dante

-¡HEY! No soy tu perro para que me acaricies la cabeza, pero, acepto lo de la pizza y el helado

-para eso somos los amigos ¿no?- Anggela recarga la cabeza de Dante en su hombro

-hablando de eso, me debes algo- Dante sonríe perversamente

-¿enserio? ¿Qué?- Anggela pregunta

-por hacerme cargar todo esto… TE ACOSTARÁS CONMIGO

-¡DANTE, ERES UN DEGENERADO!- Patty, Trish y Lady golpean a Dante por sus propuestas indecorosas para con Anggela

-¿debo decir si o debo decir no?

* * *

**Y Ustedes ¿qué creen que deba decir Anggela ante la propuesta de Dante? eso lo veremos en la próxima misión especial, hasta entonces nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misión 4: Perruzinni, El Barón del Mal**

**[Basado en "Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil" de Meiko Sakine]**

El mes comenzó tranquilo y sin novedades. Transcurrió una semana. Era de mañana, Patty y Dante desayunaban tranquilamente, Anggela estaba sentada junto a ellos, algo extraño se escuchó.

-¿qué es eso?- dijo Dante

-parece un ruido, ¿de dónde vendrá?- Patty guardó silencio, al escucharse de nuevo Anggela se sujeto el estómago.

-me duele- Anggela sufría – desde que me volví mortal ese ruido no me ha dejado tranquila, y hace que me duela el estomago

-Anggela, tienes hambre- Dante se le queda viendo a la peli negra

-¿hambre? ¿Qué es eso?- Anggela aun no entendía

-sí, como eras una Diosa, no tenías necesidad de consumir ningún alimento, pero, ahora que eres mortal, necesitas comida, es por eso que ese ruido te molesta y hace que el estomago te duela- Patty le prepara un rico almuerzo después de que le explicara todo –anda come, es delicioso

-aja- dice Dante con sarcasmo

-¡ERES UN GROSERO!- Patty le grita a Dante. Anggela prueba lo que Patty le ha preparado, por un momento se queda quieta y sin decir nada, hasta que después vuelve a comer otro poco.

-es… es… ¡una delicia!- Anggela come feliz

-me impresiona que haya aguantado un mes entero sin comer- Dante da una mordida a su pizza

-me alegra saber que a alguien si le gusta lo que cocino- Patty voltea a ver a Dante con enojo

-si no es helado de fresa o pizza, no me lo voy a comer, ya te lo he dicho- Dante bebe zumo de tomate

-debes de variar lo que comes de vez en cuando, ¿no lo cre…?

-¡termine! Pero, ¡AUN TENGO HAMBRE!- Anggela exclama

-eso fue rápido- dijo Dante

-de acuerdo, te prepararé otra cosa- Patty cocina otro platillo para Anggela, el cual ella lo come con rapidez, exclamando que aun sentía hambre. Patty al ver en como terminaría esto, preparó más platillos para Anggela, la cual al fin se sació después de doce raciones, Patty y Dante sólo veían a la peli negra comer ¿dónde guardaría todo eso que se acababa de comer?

-eso fue delicioso- Anggela ya estaba mejor- muchas gracias Patty

-de nada Anggie, he descubierto que eres un pequeño pozo sin fondo, espero que eso no te haga perder esa bonita figura que tienes- Patty voltea a ver la nevera –por cierto, Dante, Anggela vacio la nevera

-pues compra más comida- Dante leía una revista

-pues dame dinero- dice Patty

-que pague la que se acabó todo- Dante seguía leyendo su revista

-eres un…

-esta bien, Patty- Anggela calmó a la niña rubia –él tiene razón, subiré por dinero, así que espérame- Anggela se va por el dinero. Al bajar ambas se van para comprar más provisiones, sólo que llevarían el triple de lo normal, para que pudiera alcanzarles. Al salir de hacer las compras, Anggela y Patty pasaron por un lugar donde había una exposición de joyas.

-Mira eso Patty ¿podemos ir a ver?- pregunta Anggela al ver las gemas

-si Anggie, pero, cuando dejemos esto con Dante, porque están un poco pesadas- Patty ya no podía más –debimos traer a Dante

-bueno, hay que darnos prisa antes de que cierren- Anggela y Patty continuaron con su camino. Llegando al Devil May Cry dejaron todas las compras en su lugar y salieron para ir a la exposición. Al entrar al lugar vieron muchas cosas maravillosas, como figuras hechas con las gemas, y demás joyería. Anggela vio un manual de cómo hacer estas bellezas, ella lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo. Un hombre obeso, al ver las gemas se acercó al dueño.

-dígame señor ¿Cuánto quiere por todas sus joyas?- el hombre hablo con seriedad

-perdóneme, pero, no están en venta- el dueño intentó razonar con el hombre

-¿cuánto he dicho?

-y yo ya le dije que no están en venta, es una exposición, entienda- el dueño estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ante el escándalo, todos los que estaban ahí se volvieron a ver el problema, ambos discutían, al ver que no llegaba a nada, el hombre se va.

-que gente, deberás- exclama Patty volviendo a ver los aparadores -¿por qué no entiende que un NO es un ¡NO!?

-sabes Patty, hay algo extraño con ese hombre- Anggela seguía viendo hacia la puerta del lugar

-¿por qué lo dices Anggie?

-no lo sé, me dio un extraño presentimiento- Anggela deja de ver la puerta y ve a su pequeña acompañante –creo que es hora de irnos- se aproximan al dueño del lugar –disculpe ¿este manual tiene precio? Me interesa- Anggela ve al hombre

-si señorita ¿desea que se le envuelva?

-por favor- Anggela paga por el manual y ambas regresan al Devil May Cry, donde estaba Dante hablando con Morrison.

-así es Dante, ha habido una serie de desapariciones, todo implica que se enfoca en un hombre, ese hombre, cuando llega a dicha ciudad compra todo lo que puede, y seguido de su estancia cinco o seis personas desaparecen, al parecer está aquí, pues ya se reportó la desaparición de tres personas- Morrison le explicaba la seriedad del caso a Dante

-no soy departamento de personas extraviadas, pero, este trabajo es interesante- Dante se pone de pie y se va con Morrison –no me esperen llegaré tarde- Dante sale del lugar, Anggela se mantiene seria.

-Patty, me siento algo cansada, me voy a dormir- Anggela subió hasta su habitación, espero un momento y salió por la ventana –debo saber quién es ese hombre- se decía para si misma mientras corría por las calles. Llegó hasta la hemeroteca, entro y buscó información en varios diarios.

-"Barón Perruzinni, un hombre exageradamente rico, el cual gusta de comprar todo lo que se le cruza en el camino, se desconoce la fuente de su fortuna. Algunos dicen que pertenece a la Mafia, otros que es un Narcotraficante, ya que, se sospecha que su fortuna es de dudosa procedencia. El pasado de este hombre es desconocido." ¿Es todo? Eso no me dice nada- Anggela deja el diario en su lugar –supongo que tendré que seguir a Dante, pero ¿a dónde fue?- piensa por un momento -¡ya sé! Hare que Kero lo rastree- Anggela sale de la hemeroteca y llama a Cerbero. El can responde al llamado de su ama (recordaremos que Cerbero esta en forma "camuflaje" ósea, no es un perro enorme de tres cabezas, sino, que se dividen y son tres perros negros de ojos azules, rojos y verdes), Anggela les ordena que sigan el olor de Dante, los perro ya saben a quién buscar, así que llevan a su ama al lugar donde se encontraba el demonio rojo. Los perros se detienen en una enorme y lujosa mansión, el problema era entrar.

-buen trabajo muchachos, regresen con Patty y protéjanla de lo que sea que pase en mi ausencia ¿entendido?- los perros ladran en señal de que cumplirán la orden de su ama y estos se retiran. Anggela ya sabía como entrar, usaría sus botas aladas para espiar la conversación, pues ha visto el auto de Morrison, eso significa que Dante y Morrison están con el Barón Perruzinni, los grandes monarcas hablan con sus invitados en la sala principal, y en esas salas hay enorme chimeneas. Anggela se eleva por el cielo, hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la casa, se para junto a la chimenea y sube por esta hasta quedar en el borde de la chimenea, escucha las voces del Barón, Morrison y Dante.

-así que ¿no sabe a qué se deben esas desapariciones?- pregunta Morrison al Barón

-ya se lo dije, sólo me gusta venir de compras- contesta el Barón Perruzinni mientras bebía una copa de "vino". Haciendo que Dante frunciera el seño, él sabía que algo no estaba bien –disculpe mi descortesía ¿gustan algo de beber?- Pregunta el Barón dejando su copa en la mesa que tenía a un lado

-estamos bien, gracias, escuché que tuvo un mal entendido con el dueño de una joyería, él hombre exponía sus obras labradas en joyas y usted deseo comprárselas, pero se negó- dice Dante viendo al hombre beber más vino.

-si, es una pena, me gustaba el trabajo de ese hombre, así que no me iré sin esas obras, deben de tener un costo- Perruzinni seguía bebiendo -¿seguros que no desean acompañarme a beber este vino? Es de excelente calidad

-en verdad, gracias, pero no, así esta bien- Dante no deseaba probar de lo que bebía aquel hombre

-también he venido a este lugar, para llenar un profundo vacio- el Barón se pone de pie y se dirige a la chimenea, se recarga en esta

-¿qué clase de vacio?- pregunta Morrison

-pues verán caballeros, estoy buscando una esposa- El Barón se queda en silencio, Dante y Morrison veían extrañados al hombre. Anggela ya no pudo sostener el equilibrio y calló por la chimenea a los pies del Barón, Dante no creía lo que veía ¿cómo es que Anggela había dado con él? Anggela estaba apenada, pues la habían descubierto

-discúlpenme- Anggela trata de ponerse en pie, como un caballero, Perruzinni le ayuda a ponerse de pie, pero, la joven de ojos rojos expedía un aroma que llegó hasta la nariz del Barón, ese se mordió el labio inferior, pues se le hiso agua a la boca. Anggela se sacude el hollín de su ropa.

-Anggela ¿qué haces Aquí?- Dante le pregunta al verla

–Me encontraba limpiando la chimenea y me caí- intentó mentir, pero, no es muy diestra en ello, así que sonrió por la pena. Dante se llevo la mano en la frente, Anggela había arruinado el plan. Anggela estaba dispuesta a irse, pero, Perruzinni la tomo del brazo.

-espera, yo no creo que seas una simple limpia chimeneas- Anggela se puso nerviosa, Dante quiso interferir, pero, el Barón llamó a sus criadas.

-llévenla a que se asee y vístanla con ropas limpias- las criadas se llevaron a Anggela. Después de una media hora, estas volvieron con ella, la cual estaba recién bañada y vestía un vestido violeta, el Barón mando retirar a sus criadas y tomo a Anggela de la mano para invitarla a pasar, sentándola junto a él.

-usted señorita, es sumamente bella- Perruzinni besa la mano de Anggela

-¿ah?- voltea a ver a Dante, el cual le dice que debe dar las gracias por el cumplido, ella agradece

-señorita, deseo casarme con usted- el Barón toma ambas manos de Anggela al darle dicha proposición

-¡casarse!- dijeron Morrison y Dante sorprendidos

-¿casarse? ¿Qué es casarse?- Pregunta Anggela

-mira- Dante se la lleva a unos metros de Perruzinni –cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, deciden vivir juntos, pero, antes deben jurarse ante Dios que se amaran y respetarán hasta que la muerte los separe, eso es casarse- Dante termina de explicar

-eso es bonito, entonces si- Anggela voltea y sonríe

-¡Espera! Apenas lo conoces, no te puedes casar con él así nada más- Morrison interviene

-¿por qué?- Anggela estaba confundía

-mi dulce joven- el Barón la toma de nuevo de la mano y la sienta frente a él –yo, soy viudo

-Que triste- se acerca un poco a Dante –"¿qué es ser viudo?"- le pregunta en susurro

-"que tu esposo, o esposa esté muerto" -contesta Dante su duda

-cuando encuentro a la mujer prefecta, la desdicha siempre me la arrebata, desde entonces, estoy solo, este vacio puedo llenarlo gastando mi fortuna en cosas materiales, las cuales me gustaría compartir con alguien- el Barón había sufrido mucho, haciendo que Anggela le dijera.

-lo pensaré- Anggela se pone de pie y sale del lugar, seguida de ella Dante y Morrison se van con ella. Al ya no ver a ninguno de los tres, Perruzinni manda llamar a su mayordomo.

-tengo hambre, prepara la mesa

-en seguida señor- el mayordomo envía a muchos sirvientes a poner la mesa, el Barón se sienta a la mesa, llega un carrito con un bufet de carnes, las cuales sirven a Perruzinni, este las comía con deleite, mientras las acompañaba con una copa de vino.

-estos son manjares exquisitos, pero, sólo espero el platillo principal, a tu salud, querida- el barón bebe el vino, al finalizar ríe maliciosamente.

Al día siguiente, en las noticias se habló del robo a la joyería, donde el día anterior estaba la exposición de joyas a la que fueron Patty y Anggela. Patty estaba muy sorprendida, Anggela volteo a verse con Dante, el cual le dijo que lo acompañara afuera.

-¿tu crees que él…?

-Anggela, tengo un plan- Dante interrumpe a la peli negra

-te escuchó- Anggela prestaba atención a las palabras de Dante

-necesito que te cases con Perruzinni, lo más pronto posible- Dante se mostraba serio

-¿estás seguro?- Anggela dudaba

-tranquila, es parte del plan- Dante le toca el hombro, Anggela asiente

-confió en ti, Dante- Anggela y Dante entran de regreso al Devil May Cry. Unas horas después un hombre entra al lugar, este vestía como si fuera un mayordomo, al ver que Dante y Anggela estaban juntos hace una reverencia.

-el Barón Perruzinni los invita a una cena formal esta noche, sólo deben confirmarme que asistirán y vendremos por ustedes- el mayordomo entrega la invitación a Dante, el cual confirma la asistencia de ambos.

-y como muestra de la generosidad de mi señor, les ha mandado las ropa que deben de vestir para la cena- el mayordomo chasquea los dedos y otros sirvientes dejan sobre el escritorio unas cajas, estos hacen una reverencia y se retiran –vendremos por ustedes a las 22 horas- el mayordomo hace una reverencia y se retira.

Ya es hora de irse a la cena con Perruzinni. Dante vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata roja, Anggela vestía un vestido rojo con un corsé negro los hombros descubiertos a pesar que tenía unas enormes mangas rojas, el cuello de tortuga era del mismo color que el corsé, (para que entiendan mejor, es el que usa Meiko en esta canción). Una lujosa limosina estaba afuera esperándolos, el cual los llevó a la lujosa mansión, se les recibió y los hicieron pasar al comedor. AL parecer la cena era privada, pues sólo los que comerían esa noche con el Barón Perruzinni serían Dante y Anggela. Se sentaron a la mesa, Anggela en uno de los extremos y Dante a su derecha, los sirvientes comenzaron a llegar con los platillos a degustar.

-he seleccionado un menú especial para ustedes, espero les guste- El Barón sonrió, se pusieron los platillos en la mesa y sirvieron el vino. Dante frunció el seño de nuevo. Pues era un bufet de carnes, Anggela estaba por probar un poco, en ese momento un invitado sorpresa apareció sobre la mesa.

-te he estado buscando, sé que tienes un gran poder, y he venido por el- Vergil apuntaba a Yamato a la cara de Perruzinni –y si yo fuera tu no comería eso- voltea levemente a ver a Anggela

-¿por qué?- Anggela estaba confundida

-sirve de algo, y explícale Dante- Vergil vuelve su mirada con Perruzinni

-es… ¡Carne Humana! Y el vino es… ¡Sangre Humana!- ante la respuesta de Dante, Anggela siente asco y hace todo a un lado, haciéndolo caer al piso, el Barón Molesto se pone de pie.

-son más listos de lo que creí, pero ¿podrán con esto?- Perruzinni chasquea los dedos y toda la servidumbre se transforma en demonios. Vergil ataca a los demonios al igual que Dante, entre la batalla Perruzinni se roba a Anggela y la lleva a la habitación contigua.

-¿por qué haces esto?- Anggela logra liberarse de su captor

-querida, esta discusión me ha abierto el apetito- Perruzinni se acercaba a ella –y tu eres deliciosa- el Barón se transforma en un enorme demonio, el cual era exageradamente gordo, se sostenía con sus pies y sus manos formando un arco, teniendo dos bocas en el estomago, su enorme cabeza tenía cuatro ojos, los cuales veía a Anggela con antojo, Anggela se defiende, ella usa a "The Servant" (arma que obtuvo al eliminar a los demonios del capítulo "El reino del mal"), por un momento lo aleja de ella, percatándose que tenía una pieza de la lanza en el cuello. Lo atacó con el abanico de "The Princess" para obtener la pieza, pero, no le hiso nada, al contrario, el demonio estaba cubierto de gasa, haciendo que ningún arma pudiera hacerle daño alguno.

-¿pero que?- el abanico paso rosando a Anggela, haciendo que este se clavara en la pared, en ese momento entraron Dante y Vergil.

-¿qué es eso?- dijo Dante al ver a la grasosa criatura

-al fin has mostrado tu verdadera forma- Vergil desenvaina a Yamato y corre hacia el demonio

-¡VERGIL, DETENTE! La grasa que corre por su piel repela cualquier arma- era tarde, Vergil se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, Yamato fue clavado junto al abanico.

-¡ahora me lo dices mujer!- Vergil estaba molesto con Anggela

-si las armas se le resbalan, será mejor combatirlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- Dante saca a Gilgamesh  
-¡valla! Hasta que empiezas a usar el cerebro- Vergil saca a Beowulf

-¿creen que esto será fácil?- el Demonio llama a más sirvientes demonios

-yo los cubro- Anggela tomó el abanico y fue a pelear contra los demonios. Dante y Vergil lo atacan, cada quien en diferentes partes, pero, al parecer no le hacían ni el más mínimo daño, pues sus golpes y patadas se resbalaban por la grasa

-¡JA! ¡IDIOTAS! Eso no me hace ni cosquillas- ambos se ven y asienten, ambos se transforman en demonios y comienzan a atacarlo, al parecer, ahora le hacían daño, pero, era muy poco.

-¿qué pasa con este demonio? ¿A caso es indestructible?- se dijo Dante al verlo reír

-si pelean sincronizada mente contra él, pueden derrotarlo- dijo Anggela mientras seguía peleando contra los demás demonios

-tal vez tenga razón- Vergil se pone en posición de ataque, al igual Dante, era la misma posición, ambos comienzan a golpearlo, ahora sus golpes tenían más efecto sobre la criatura, ya que poco a poco se debilitaba, hasta que por fin logran hacerlo caer, la caída fue de tan gran impacto que la mansión casi cae. Anggela logra matar a todos los demonios, se vuelve a ellos.

-lo ven, el trabajo en equipo es mejor- Anggela les sonríe

-tal vez- Vergil regresa a la normalidad

-dale algo de crédito a la nena- Dante también regresa a la normalidad –si no hubiera sido por su magnifica idea, esa cosa ya nos hubiera tragado y digerido

-eso te hubiera pasado a ti, eres lento

-¿lento? Se me había ocurrido un grandioso plan y llégate a arruinarlo

-¿tu plan incluía vestirte de pingüino?- Vergil se ríe del traje de Dante. Vergil y Dante discuten. Anggela se acerca a la cabeza del monstruo.

-¿por qué?- dijo viéndolo en el piso -¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

-ella… ella medio todo lo que quise, después de perder lo que más quería, pero jamás me dijo que esto pasaría

-¿ella? Te refieres a…

-si, a Atenea…

…

Perruzinni, antes conocido como Pierre, vivía muy humildemente en un pequeño pueblo olvidado por Dios. A él no le importaba pues, él vivía feliz a lado de Mona, su amada. El día que decidieron unir sus vidas, con mucho sacrificio lograron juntar el dinero suficiente para poder hacer una ceremonia digna, en la Iglesia Pierre esperaba con anhelo a su amada, pero esta jamás llegó. Pierre fue a buscarla y se horrorizó al verla en el piso con su bello vestido blanco teñido de rojo. Pierre estaba destrozado. Cuando pensó que podría llenar su pesar con alimento, empezó a engordar y en ese momento, una mujer de cabellos rosados se le acercó.

-sabes, puedo hacer que olvides por completo tu pesar- la mujer se sentó junto a él

-¿cómo? No puedes regresarme a Mona- dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-no, pero puedo darte riquezas, y todo lo que desees

-pero ¿cómo?

-sólo debes servirme

La mujer lo transformo, lo hiso multimillonario, pero, su riqueza dependería de los mortales que comiera

…

-ella sólo te usó ¿no te das cuenta de todo lo que has causado?- Anggela levantó la voz haciendo que Dante y Vergil olvidaran por un momento su pleito

-lo sé, estoy consiente de ello, pero, ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!- el demonio usó su lengua para atrapar a Anggela por el cuello y después tragársela. Al ver la escena, Vergil y Dante corrieron hacia donde estaba el demonio, pero, este en un parpadeo fue hecho puré, Anggela lo cortó por dentro con ayuda de una espada sacada de Angelus Morfis. Al salir, tenía en su mano la pieza de la lanza, además, estaba manchada de negro.

-¿la sangre del demonio es negra?- Anggela estaba confundida

-no parece ser sangre, más bien, parece- Dante toma un poco de lo que cubría a Anggela -¿tinta?

-Tinta ¿Cómo la que se usa para escribir?- Anggela seguía viendo las manchas negras que la cubrían

-así mismo o ¿tú que dices Vergil?- Dante voltea y el demonio azul ya no estaba ahí –se fue ¿Cuándo será el día en que nos espere?

- no tengo idea- Anggela vio un recipiente y lo tomo para guardar una gran cantidad de la sangre del aquel demonio.

-¿para qué quieres eso?- preguntó Dante al ver a Anggela

-puede servir- Anggela cierra el recipiente

De los residuos del demonio, una luz roja se elevó y bajo hasta la altura del pecho de Anggela transformándose en un broche. El techo estaba por caerles encima, pero, una especie de campo de fuerza apareció para cubrir y salvar a Dante y Anggela, pues, al cubrirlos también los llevó lejos del peligro, el campo desapareció. Anggela escuchó una voz en la cercanía de un árbol, haciendo que esta volteara.

-veo que sobreviviste Anggie- la voz provenía de un búho –veo que el demonio que preparé para ti no fue lo suficiente para destruirte

-Atenea, debí saber que eras tu ¿cómo te atreviste a destruir la vida de aquel hombre?

-fue planeado desde el principio, tuve que matar a esa mujer para lograr mi cometido con él, y resultó, pero, creo que para la siguiente, tendré que preparar uno especial para ti, pues los demonios que te acompañan hacen todo el trabajo, no, no, eso es trampa Anggie- Atenea hablaba por medio del búho

-no me detendré hasta hacerte pagar, esto no tiene ningún perdón, tomaré venganza por todos eso inocentes- al finalizar su frase, el búho desapareció

-eso lo veremos… querida sobrina

* * *

**Aquí**** termina este capítulo, cada vez se pone más interesante. Nos leemos después**


	7. Chapter 7

**A mi parecer es algo fuerte y conmovedor lo que leeran a continuación, así que !COOMENZAMOS¡**

**Misión 5: La Sastrería de Florencia**

**[Basado en "Tailor Shop of Enbizaka de Luka Megurine"]**

Dos semanas han pasado después de obtener la segunda pieza de la Lanza. Anggela veía el reloj que estaba en el local, estaba lleno de polvo y al parecer también estaba descompuesto. Anggela lo limpió y después lo revisó para saber por qué ya no se movía más, encontró el problema, una pieza estaba rota. Anggela la tomo y fue a una relojería para saber si podía encontrar una pieza como esa.

-lo siento mucho señorita, estas piezas están descontinuadas desde hace muchos años- dijo el hombre devolviéndole la pieza a Anggela

-¿sabe dónde podría encontrar una igual a esta?- preguntó Anggela guardando la pieza del reloj

-ya se lo dije, está descontinuada, a menos que, tenga una máquina del tiempo y regrese al año de 1853 podría encontrarla- dijo como broma aquel hombre, Anggela sujetó su barbilla con su dedo pulgar e índice –época Victoriana ¿eh? Le agradezco- Anggela salió del lugar y regresó al Devil May Cry dónde se encontró con Patty, la cual intentaba hacer funcionar la televisión.

-¿Qué haces Patty?- Pregunta Anggela

-estoy Tratando de hacer funcionar esta cosa, para ver mi programa, pero es inútil- Patty se cruza de brazos y hace pucheros

-¿me acompañas Patty?- Pregunta Anggela

-Claro, y ¿a dónde?

-a comprar una pieza para reloj

-¿Qué no hay en la relojería?

-no, ya fui a preguntar, pero dicen que ya no existen, así que vamos al año de 1853 para comprarla- Anggela sonríe y de su bolsillo saca un reloj de bolsillo, abre el cristal y lo ajusta a la fecha deseada –dame tu mano Patty, para que no te quedes- Anggela le extiende la mano a Patty, ella la toma, Anggela presiona el botón para abrir el reloj y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Devil May Cry cambio radicalmente, pues era la recepción de un hotel. Anggela y Patty salen del lugar y ven las calles diferentes de cómo lo recuerdan, todo se veía al estilo victoriano.

-¿en verdad estamos en el año de 1853?- Patty aun no lo creía

-¿no parece?- Anggela sonríe –vamos, busquemos esa pieza- Anggela y Patty comenzaron a caminar, notando que la gente las veía raro.

-¿por qué nos ven así?- pregunta Patty viendo a Anggela

-hmmm… creo que es nuestra ropa, no es adecuada a la época- Anggela ve sus reflejos en el aparador de una tienda –sabes que significa ¿verdad?- Anggela mira a Patty

-¡Vamos de Compras!- Patty y Anggela llegaron hasta una tienda de ropa, entraron y comenzaron a probarse los vestidos que más les gustaran, hasta que al fin se decidieron por uno. Patty compro uno rosa (como visten las niñas de esa época) y Anggela compro uno violeta (como visten las jóvenes mayores de esa época). Al momento de pagar, Anggela pagó con una esmeralda, la dueña del lugar maravillada por la gema, le dijo que se llevara los demás vestidos que se probaron, Anggela y Patty accedieron.

-¿tanto gastar dinero por una simple pieza de reloj?- Patty dijo viendo los vestidos

-hablando de eso, Patty no podremos regresar hoy- Anggela se detiene

-¿qué has dicho?- Patty deja caer las bolsas del asombro

-si, lo que pasa es que el reloj que nos trajo, debe recargarse, y se tarda bastante

-¿cuanto?

-una semana

-¿UNA SEMANA?

-velo por el lado bueno, vamos a descansar de Dante

-tienes razón, ¡VACACIONES LEJOS DE DANTE! Pero ¿dónde vamos a pasar la noche?

-pues en el "Devil May Cry" Recuerda que en este tiempo es un hotel

-de acuerdo, vamos- Patty levanta las bolsas y se dirigen al hotel. Al hacer el registro, escucharon a unas mujeres hablar sin querer.

-¿supiste que la semana pasada hubo un asesinato frente a la sastrería?- dijo una de ellas

-si, al parecer fue a una mujer- la otra comentó

-no cualquiera, era la esposa del escritor que recién se ha mudado a la ciudad

-¿en serio? Pobre hombre

-lo más extraño, es que cuando encontraron el cuerpo, no tenía ropa, sólo en interiores

-¿le robaron la ropa al momento de matarla? ¿Que mente tan enferma haría eso?

-¿crees que Jack el Destripador haya llegado a Italia?

-no digas tonterías, él sólo mata prostitutas, pensándolo bien. El escritor necesitará ayuda para cuidar de sus hijas

-supongo, pero ¿no has notado que es muy apuesto? A pesar de tener una hija de 16 años y otra de 14, parece que los años no le han pasado- las mujeres seguían hablando. Anggela y Patty fueron a su habitación, la que curiosamente, es la recamara de Anggela en la actualidad.

-¿escuchaste lo que hablaban esas mujeres?- Patty deja las cosas en el armario

-es escalofriante, pobre mujer, y pobre del escritor- Anggela veía por la ventana -¿quién es Jack el Destripador?

-de dice que por este tiempo, en Inglaterra, hay un hombre que mata a mujeres, de una manera muy cruda, ya que les arranca el útero con la matriz, se dice que es un médico, pues las victimas muestran cortes quirúrgicos de esta época, pero, lo qué más sorprende es, que sólo mata a prostitutas- Patty termina de guardar los vestidos

-¿qué es una Prostituta?- Anggela pregunta inocentemente

-una prostituta es… es… hmm… ¿cómo te lo explico para que puedas entenderme? Es una mujer que vende su cuerpo- Patty estaba apenada

-y ¿cómo hace eso? ¿Se corta en pedazos y se lo vende a alguien?- Anggela imaginaba otras cosas

-no, es que… ese es tema de adultos, así que no te lo puedo decir porque me da pena- Patty se tapa la cara de la vergüenza

-no me lo digas, escríbelo en este papel- Anggela le da un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, Patty lo escribe y se lo regresa a Anggela, Anggela lo lee detenidamente, piensa un momento

-me estas describiendo una revista rara que le encontré a Dante el otro día, así que así se vende uno ¡OH!

-¿ves por qué me daba pena decírtelo?- Patty estaba roja como jitomate

-discúlpame, no debí preguntar- Anggela sentía culpa

-tranquila, así pasa cuando sucede, bueno ¿vamos a buscar la pieza de reloj?

-¿puede ser después de comer? Tengo hambre

-bueno, vamos al comedor- Patty y Anggela fueron a comer. Mientras tanto. Un grupo de policías estaba fuera de una residencia, no muy lejos del hotel donde se encuentran las chicas, un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules les abre la puerta.

-jefe, es usted ¿Qué noticias me tiene?- el hombre pregunta después de hacerlos pasar

-señor, su esposa fue acecinada a sangre fría

-explíquese

-bien, según testigos, su esposa caminaba por la calle alrededor de las veintitrés horas de la semana pasada, se predio de vista por un momento, y alguien salió de entre las sombras y usando un arma blanca la atacó, pero, primero le quitó el vestido que traía puesto, y la hirió en el estomago, al parecer le clavaron dicha arma para que muriera rápidamente- el jefe de la policía daba el reporte de los acontecimientos, el escritor estaba destrozado

-mi amada Rosa ¿por qué a ella? ¿Qué haré? Mis hijas necesitan a su madre- el escritor se sentó en una silla

-por el momento le brindaremos protección, le aconsejamos que contrate una nana para sus hijas, nosotros debemos irnos- el jefe de policía se despide, y sale de la casa junto con sus hombres, en ese momento entran las hijas del escritor, al verlas quería disimular su tristeza, pero fue imposible.

-lo escuchamos todo, a nuestra madre la mataron- la hija mayor habló

-¿por qué a nuestra madre?- dijo con enojo la hija pequeña

-no lo sé, hijas, debo contratar una nana para ustedes, así estarán segura en casa

-¡no queremos una nana, queremos a nuestra madre!- la pequeña salió corriendo de la casa

-¡Anthonella espera!- la hermana mayor va tras ella seguida de su padre. Anthonella corría por las calles, sin fijarse por donde iba, un carruaje esta por atropellarla, El escritor y su hija mayor se quedan helados al ver que ella iba a ser atropellada, pero, la pequeña de listón amarillo es salvada por una joven de vestido violeta.

-¿estas bien pequeña?- dijo Anggela teniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, esta sólo pudo llorar por la confusión, ella abrazaba a la joven de cabellos negros, mientras esta la calmaba. El escritor y su hija vieron todo lo que había pasado y se acercaron a ellas.

-hermanita, estás bien- la hija mayor abrazo a su hermana, esta se da vuelta y abraza a su hermana

-Anggie ¿estás bien?- Patty se acerca a Anggela

-tranquila Patty estoy bien- Anggela estaba por ponerse de pie, hasta que el escritor le extiende la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, ella toma la mano de aquel hombre, había algo familiar en él ¿qué era?

-le agradezco por salvar a mi pequeña- dijo el escritor amablemente

-es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho- contesto la joven de ojos rojos

-es extraño ver a alguien que arriesga su vida por otra persona, tiene mi eterna gratitud ¿señorita…?

-Anggela, mi nombre es Anggela- la peli negra seguía viendo a aquel hombre

-soy Virgilio, un placer, ellas son mis hijas Evangeline y Anthonella y la pequeña que le acompaña ¿es su hermana?

-se puede decir que si- Anggela seguía viendo a aquel hombre

-papá- interrumpió Evangeline –si vas a buscar una nana para nosotras, que sea ella- la joven rubia ve con agrado a Anggela

-¿nana?- Patty estaba confusa

-si, después de que mi esposa falleciera, necesito de alguien que atienda a mis hijas, soy escritor y salgo mucho viendo imprentas y editoriales, me preocupa dejar a mis hijas solas- Virgilio ve a Anggela -¿te gustaría cuidarlas?- Anggela sin pensar dice que sí, Patty pide un momento a solas con ella

-Anggela ¿estás loca? Sólo vamos a estar una semana aquí ¿cómo puedes decir que trabajarán para él?- Patty le llama la atención

-no lo sé, hay algo que me dice que él es un buen hombre y que me necesita, además, hay algo muy familiar en él- Anggela ve por un momento a Virgilio con sus hijas, los cuales hablaban

-esta bien Anggela, pero recuerda, que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo

-te lo prometo- dijo Anggela, las dos se volvieron hacia Virgilio y se fueron con él y sus hijas. Había pasado dos días, las hijas de Virgilio estaban más tranquilas con la compañía de Anggela y Patty, y Virgilio disfrutaba platicar con Anggela, le hacía olvidar por un momento el dolor que había en su interior. La siguiente semana Virgiliio y Evangeline compartían un helado en el puente mientras reían juntos, al parecer alguien los observaba. Evagneline fue con unas amigas a tomar el té, Anggela quiso ir con ella, pero Virgilio le pidió que se quedara con Anthonella, grave error.

-ya es muy tarde ¿dónde está Evangeline?- dijo Virgilio preocupado

-¿quiere que valla a buscarla?- dijo Anggela dejando a Patty con Anthonella

-deja de llamarme de usted, somos amigos, sólo llamame Virgilio

-se me hace un poco extraño, pero lo intentaré, entonces ¿salgo a buscarla?- en ese momento llamarón a la puerta, Anggela fue a abrir, era el jefe de la policía, buscaba a Virgilio, Anggela lo hace pasar.

-Señor Virgilio- el hombre se quita el sombrero de policía

-¿qué ocurre?

-es su hija Evangeline- cuando el hombre se quedó callado Anggela sintió lo peor

-¿qué pasa con mi hija?- Virgilio estaba asustándose

-la acaban de encontrar frente a la sastrería… muerta- Anggela se cubrío parte del rostro con ambas manos ante la horrenda noticia, Virgilio no lo podía creer, primero su esposa, ahora su hija, salió corriendo hasta la sastrería, Anggela fue tras él, había mucha gente y el cuerpo cubierto con una manta blanca, al ver tal cosa se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente por la muerte de su hija mayor. Anggela estaba parada tras de él, se agachó de cuclillas para consolarlo, vio que alguien corria, ella dejo a Virgilio y fue tras el responsable del acto tan macabro, logra alcanzarlo para detenerlo, pero, este la golpea y se le caen unas tijeras, el jefe de policía lo ve todo.

-¿qué pasó?- le dijo a la peli negra de ojos rojos

-casi logro detenerlo, pero se me escapó, dejo caer algo- las tijeras se desvanecieron -¿eh? Parece que se lo llevó el viento- Anggela regresa con Virgilio, fueron a la jefatura de policía, le informaron que la causa de muerte fue la misma que la de su esposa, sólo que a ella le cortaron la vena yugular y que le robaron el corsé verde que usaba.

-esto es extraño- dijo Patty hablando a solas con Anggela después del funeral de Evangeline –a la esposa le roban el vestido que llevaba ese día y a Evangeline ¿le roban el corsé?

-lo sé y curiosamente, es a una semana después de que mataron a la esposa de Virgilio- Anggela veía por la ventana a Virgilio con Anthonella, ambos lloraban la muerte de Evangeline y Rosa -¿por qué le hacen esto a un hombre tan bueno como él?- Anggela estaba confundida. Patty y Anggela tenían mucho cuidado con Anthonella, no querían que le pasara lo mismo que a su madre y hermana. Virgilio comenzó a tomar para olvidar ahora, la muerte de su hija, Anggela no podía seguir viéndolo así.

-creo que ya bebió bastante por hoy- Anggela le retira la botella de ron

-¿tu que sabes?- dijo Virgilio arrebatándole la botella a Anggela, se sirve más y se lo toma de jalón

-en serio, ya fue suficiente, debe ir a dormir- Anggela lo toma de un brazo para llevarlo a su habitación y recostarlo, en el momento en que tocó la cama se quedó dormido. Anggela sólo lo veía.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Siento… Siento su dolor. Le prometo que cuidaré con mi vida a Anthonella, ya no quiero verlo así, nunca más- Anggela cierra la puerta y se topa con Patty.

-no Anggela ¡NO!- Patty la jala hasta su habitación –dijiste que no nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo, y nisiquiera has comprado la dichosa pieza de reloj, Anggela, sé que le has tomado cariño al señor Virgilio, pero ya debemos regresar

-pero tengo miedo de que algo les pase- Anggela intenta hacer entrar en razón a Patty –tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

-NO ES NUESTRO PROBLEMA, nosotras no somos de este tiempo ¡ENTIENDE!

-y tu entiende que dos vidas están en peligro, sinos vamos ahora jamás me lo perdonaré

-AY Anggela, tienes un corazón tan tierno- Patty suspira -no me queda de otra más que quedarme contigo, hasta el final

-gracias Patty- Anggela la abraza –prometo compensarte por esto- Los días pasarón. Anggela y Patty hacían que Virgilio y Anthonella olvidaran lo que había pasado los días anteriores. Virgilio ya estaba más tranquilo, ya no había vuelto a beber como la otra vez, todo gracias a que Anggela le hacía compañía y no recayera, sus palabras le daban fuerzas para poder continuar con su pequeña hija. A la siguiente semana, Virgilio y Anthonella estaban es una tienda de broches y listones, comprándole un hermoso moño amarillo a su hija, el cual le quedaba muy bien, alguien los observaba, después se fue. Al día siguiente Anggela fue con Patty por las compras para ir después por Anthonella a la escuela. Había un alboroto afuera de la sastrería, pues al parecer había ocurrido otro crimen, la víctima, la pequeña Anthonella estaba en un charco de sangre, le cortaron las venas, dejándola sesangrar hasta que murió, con horror, Patty y Anggela vieron el crimen, pero, había algo extraño, Anthonella ya no traía el moño que su padre le había comprado el día anterior. Llegaron a casa y el jefe de policía ya estaba en casa dando el informe de los acontecimientos a Virgilio, el cual estalló en rabia comenzando a romper cosas de su casa, el hombre trata de calmarlo, hasta que Anggela se mete y lo abraza con fuerza.

-por favor Virgilio cálmate- Anggela seguía abrazándolo

-¿qué me calme? ¡QUÉ ME CALME!- se separa de Anggela, se supone que ibas a cuidar de mi hija ¿dónde estabas cuando eso pasó?- Virgilio estaba colérico

-los informes muestran que a Anthonella la sacaron de clases y después la encontraron muerta frente a la sastrería, en ese momento ellas estaban saliendo de la casa cuando todo pasó- dijo el jefe de la policía. Virgilio se negaba a creerlo, se fue a su habitación y se quedó ahí un largo rato. Anggela fue a verlo, llamó a la puerta.

-Virgilio ¿puedo pasar?- no recibió respuesta –Virgilio, te traje un té para que te calmes y algo de comer- No escuchó nada -¿Virgilio?- Anggela entra y ve a Virgilio colgarse de la lámpara del techo, Anggela deja caer todo lo que traía y con el abre cartas corta la soga, Virgilio cae al suelo consiente, Anggela se acerca a él.

-Virgilio ¿estás bien?- Virgilio la mira con enojo y la abofetea

-¿cómo te atreves?- Anggela estaba confundida, lo ha salvado y él la golpea -¿no te das cuenta de que ya no quiero vivir? Perdí a mi esposa y a mis hijas ¿qué motivos tengo para seguir viviendo?- ante su respuesta Anggela le regresa la bofetada

-¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tienes porque seguir viviendo

-dame una razón

-¡Justicia!

-¿eh?

-imagina que Rosa, Evangelina y Anthonella te vieran así ahora ¿qué dirían de ti?- Anggela lo toma de las manos –ellas esperan que tu atrapes al que les hiso esto y evites que alguien más pueda pasar por lo mismo ¿no te das cuenta? Si nunca pruebas lo amargo ¿cómo sabrás el sabor de lo dulce? Además, eres un gran escritor, tienes mucho por delante, no lo desperdicies- al parecer las palabras de Anggela tenían efecto en él, la abraza con fuerza y llora para dejar salir el dolor y el enojo que tenía dentro. Una semana después. Virgilio estaba más calmado con respecto a los acontecimientos sucedidos, se distrajo con lo que mejor sabe hacer, escribir. Escribió una novela de romance y la presentó, les gustó tanto que en dos días sería la presentación del libro. Virgilio le pidió a Anggela que lo acompañara a un lugar, al llegar, este era un hermoso mirador, la ciudad se veía hermosa por el atardecer.

-Sabes Anggie- dijo Virgilio –en este lugar conocí a mi esposa

-¿en serio?

-si, aquí también le dije que fuera mi novia, y le propuse matrimonio, y nos fuimos a vivir a Italia, porque ahí había más oportunidades para lo escritores, allí nacieron mis hijas, y Rosa deseo volver aquí, pero…

-ya no diga más, ya no hay que recordar cosas tristes, sino cosas alegres, como la publicación de tu libro- Anggela sonríe

-tienes razón- Virgilio la toma de la mano, haciendo que Anggela se sorprenda –gracias

-¿por qué?

-porque si no fuera por ti, no estaría viendo este atardecer ahora- Virgilio la abraza, Anggela se siente extraña, era confortante, pero sabía que ella pronto se iría y debía decírselo, pero ¿cómo?

-debo ir a la sastrería para que me confeccionen un traje, te veré en casa- Virgilio se despide, Anggela lo despide con una sonrisa, aunque esta desapareció de momento que este se fue.

-¿la sastrería? ¡LA SARERÍA!- Anggela comienza a correr. Virgilio llega hasta el lugar, llama a para que lo atiendan, voltea a ver los trajes de los aparadores.

-¿qué desea?- dijo una mujer

-Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy…- ya no pudo terminar su frase, pues al ver a la mujer que atendía el lugar la vio con un vestido rojo, un corsé verde y un moño amarillo, como los que usaban su esposa e hijas el día que las acecinaron, con horror Virgilio retrocedió hasta salir de la tienda.

-¿de- de dónde sacaste eso?- dijo Virgilio

-mi amor, se los quité a las mujeres con las que te vi pasear, no es justo que me engañes teniendo a una mujer como yo- decía la mujer mientras se acercaba más a el hombre castaño

-¿de qué hablas?- el hombre de ojos azules estaba confundido

-¿cómo que de que hablo? Eres mi esposo, y maté a las mujeres con las que me engañaste, eso se merecían- dijo la mujer

-ni siquiera te conozco, yo no estoy casado contigo- Virgilio corrió, la mujer de cabellos rosas al sentirse decepcionada se transformó en una mantis con 6 patas, sus brazos eran unas tijeras, su cabeza tiene 6 ojos y su boca llena de puntiagudos dientes sobre sale una lengua larga y viscosa, alado comenzó a perseguir a Virgilio, logra acorralarlo.

-si no te tengo, no serás de nadie- estaba por cortarlo por la mitad, pero, un enorme campo de fuerza estaba sobre él, Anggela había llegado justo a tiempo, Virgilio no entendía nada.

-Patty, llévatelo- dijo Anggela quitándose el broche de donde salía el campo de fuerza, dándoselo a Patty

-pero, Anggela…

-¡que te lo lleves lejos de aquí! Tienen el campo de "The Baron" estarán a salvo pero váyanse ya- Patty y Virgilio se ponen a salvo en otro lugar, Anggela saca una espada.

-ya se me hacía raro este asunto- Anggela ve a la criatura – que casualidad que las víctimas fueran la esposa e hijas de este hombre, algo macabro para el demonio de la Envidia

-ya te recuerdo, tú has estado con mi esposo ¡te mataré!- el demonio ataca, Anggela logra esquivar el ataque con un salto, el cual está en el brazo del demonio y le corta el brazo, el demonio grita, Anggela cae de pie en el piso, al volverse contra la criatura ve la pieza de la lanza en su cuello. El demonio lanzo ácido por la boca, Anggela esquivo, salta de nuevo y al intentar cortarle la cabeza, pero, su espada se rompe, al parecer esa parte del demonio es impenetrable. El demonio aprovecha el descuido de Anggela y la azota contra el piso.

-¿qué hago? Si no lo detengo matará a Virgilio, eso no lo puedo permitir- los ojos de la peli negra se tornaron violeta, el demonio estaba por atacar de nuevo, Anggela logra esquivar, ve la mano que le cortó antes al demonio, la toma, y este le lanza ácido de nuevo, lo esquiva, salta y con las mismas pinzas del demonio le corta la cabeza. Este cayó y volvió a tomar forma humana, Anggela se acerca a ella.

-¿por qué Virgilio?- Anggela puso el pie sobre la cabeza de la demonio

-es mi esposo, y él me engañó, ellas debían pagar, eso me dijo Atenea- dijo la demonio aun en el piso

-ella te engañó, él era feliz con su familia, Atenea revolvió tu mente, jamás has estado casada, y le quitaste la felicidad a un buen hombre- Anggela aplastaba la cabeza de la mujer. La cual al darse cuenta del daño que hiso, le rogó que le destruyera, Anggela cumplió su petición aplastándole la cabeza con su pie, tomando la pieza de la lanza del piso. Una luz rosa invadió el brazo del demonio, estas se transformaron en unas espadas pequeñas, las cuales al unirse formaban unas tijeras. Anggela fue a buscar a Patty y a Virgilio, los cuales salieron de su escondite.

-¡wow! ¿Quién lo diría? Un demonio en este tiempo- dijo Patty asombrada, Anggela comenzó a caminar, seguida de ella Virgilio y Patty se fueron tras de ella. Pasando ya dos días el libro de Virgilio se presentó con gran éxito, sin embargo, ya era momento de decir adiós, Anggela y Patty estaban en la estación del tren, Virgilio las acompañó.

-bueno, al final de todo esto, logramos conseguir la pieza para el reloj, ¿quién lo diría? Tanto tiempo para conseguir la pieza de un reloj- Patty rió ante la ironía

Anggela le dio las gracias a Virgilio por tenerlas en su casa todo ese tiempo, Virgilio le agradeció por haber estado con él en los momentos más difíciles.

-es hora de irme- Anggela se da la vuelta para subir al tren, pero Virgilio la detiene

-espera

-¿qué pasa?- Anggela estaba confundida

-lo he estado pensando mucho, no es necesario que se vallan, pueden quedarse conmigo, en especial tu Anggela

-¿yo? Pero ¿por qué?

-me diste tu hombro para llorar, cuando caí, me levantaste, cuando intenté suicidarme, me salvaste, además, contigo, el dolor por la pérdida de mi familia era menor, te lo pido, quédate y sé mi esposa- Virgilio la abraza con fuerza. Anggela se separa de él lo toma del rostro.

-me encantaría- Patty se sorprende por la respuesta de Anggela, Virgilio se sentía feliz, por fin comenzaría de nuevo, eso era lo que él creía, hasta que Anggela habló nuevamente –pero, no puedo hacerlo- Anggela deja de ver a Virgilio

-¿por qué?

-porque alguien más me necesita- Virgilio hiso su vista de lado, Anggela lo tomo del rostro nuevamente –yo no estoy en tu camino de felicidad, pero, te prometo, que una buena mujer, te hará feliz y te dará una bella familia, para que sean felices, el destino tiene diferentes caminos para ambos, los nuestros se cruzaron por un mes, pero, es hora de decir adiós y continuar- Anggela lo abraza por última vez, se da la vuelta para subir al tren con Patty, hasta que la frase de él casi la hace arrepentirse.

-te amo- una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del hombre de ojos azules y cabello castaño. El tren avanzó, Anggela sólo permaneció en silencio, Patty le tomo la mano diciendo lo que todo estaría bien, que no estuviera triste, el tren se perdió de vista, y al pasar por un túnel, volvieron a su época. Patty y Anggela regresaron a la normalidad, llegando al Devil May Cry.

-¡Ya Volvimos!- dijo Patty entrando, Anggela iba tras ella, su rostro mostraba tristeza, en la mano traía la pieza nueva del reloj, la vio con nostalgia, en eso llega Dante.

-¿dónde estaban?- hace un mes que no sé de ustedes y ni siquiera tuvieron la delicadeza de llamar- al parecer Dante estaba molesto

-nos fuimos de vacaciones Anggie y yo- contesta Patty

-¿al menos me trajeron algo?- Dante se cruza de brazos

-no te lo mereces- dice Patty cruzándose de brazos y levantando ligueramente el rostro

-¡AH! Tu si te acordaste de mi ¿verdad Anggie? Anggie…- Anggela permaneció en silencio, sólo arreglo el reloj y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, durando tres días así. Dante intenta animarla

-Anggie ¿puedo pasar?- al no obtener respuesta entra -¿qué tienes Anggela? Hace tres días que no sales, ni a comer, debes de tener mucha hambre- Dante la toma del rostro -¿pasó algo en sus vacaciones que te dejó así?- Anggela tenía los ojos azules, desvió la vista de Dante –creo que te dejaré sola- Dante esta por irse, pero Anggela lo detiene.

-Dante, ¿Qué significa la frase Te Amo?- dijo Anggela sin voltear a ver a Dante

-¿por qué preguntas?

-alguien me dijo te amo

-hmm… tiene varios significados, como el amor que le tienes a algo, o a alguien, pero, eso tiene niveles

-¿niveles?

-si, por ejemplo… tú y Cerbero, amas a tu perro, la pizza y yo, Patty y sus programas de televisión, tambeén el amar a tus amigos, y a tu familia

-¿Cómo Vergil y tú?- pregunta Anggela

-a nuestro modo

-¿y en qué nivel entra cuando un hombre te lo dice?

-¿perdón?

-un hombre me dijo, Te amo- Anggela voltea a ver a Dante

-hubieras dicho eso desde el principio, cuando alguien te dice esa frase es porque siente algo muy profundo por ti

-¿un sentimiento profundo? ¿Tan profundo como para decirte que te cases?

-¿te propusieron matrimonio otra vez? ¿Quién?- Anggela le cuenta la aventura que vivieron en el pasado

-ahora entiendo su ausencia, sabes- la rodea con su brazo, al tiempo que se sienta junto a ella –fue lo mejor, recuerda que no hay que desafiar las leyes espacio tiempo, ya no estés triste- Dante le sonríe

-¿crees que alguien me pueda volver a decir esa frase?- Anggela ve a Dante

-claro ¿por qué no? Anggela, Te amo, como mi amiga- Dante revuelve el cabello de la chica de ahora ojos azules y tristes

-gracias Dante- Anggela lo abraza. Dante la lleva a la cocina, Patty le preparo un gran bufet (ya que recordaremos que es un pequeño pozo sin fondo) después de comer se puso a jugar billar con Dante, para distraerse un poco, en ese momento llega Vergil.

-¿Qué te trae por acá hermano?- dice Dante

-olvide algo- Vergil va al escritorio y toma un pergamino

-¿qué es?- Anggela estaba curiosa

-un árbol genealógico- Vergil está por irse

-¿puedo verlo?- Anggela pregunta

-si lo entiendes- Vergil se lo entrega, Anggela lo abre

-es el árbol genealógico de Eva- Anggela sigue viendo las raíces del árbol, hasta que algo llamó su atención -¿Virgilio?

-¿cómo sabes el nombre de uno de los antepasados de mi madre?- Vergil estaba confundido. Anggela ve la foto que estaba a lado de la de Virgilio, era una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes, de nombre Angélica, ambos tuvieron tres hijos, Eso hiso que la felicidad regresara a Anggela. Se lo mostró a Patty, ella también estaba feliz, pues Anggela ya no estaba deprimida.

-¿lo ves? Te dije que todo estaría bien- Patty mira a Anggela

-gracias, Patty, Dante, por animarme- Anggela los toma del brazo a ambos -en especial a ti Vergil- Anggela se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza, Vergil no dice nada, sólo la aleja y se va. Anggela sólo sonríe.

-¿me querrás a tu modo Vergil?- se dijo para si misma Anggela al ver a lo lejos la silueta del demonio azul, la cual se perdió de vista entre los edificios de la ciudad.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo casi lloro en el momento de la despedida, esperen el siguiente capítulo que es de VergilXAnggela . Nos leemos después :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola aquí otro capítulo de relleno, espero les guste porque a mi me encantó, sin más COOMENZAMOS!**

**Misión Especial: ¿Por qué me siento así?**

Era un día normal en el Devil May Cry, Patty había salido a comprar un libro, y Dante fue a una misión, Anggela estaba en el local, sentada en la mesa de billar viendo hacia la puerta, como si esperara a alguien.

-¿qué esta pasando conmigo?- se dijo para si misma mientras seguía viendo la puerta -¿por qué este recuerdo invade por completo mi mente?

…

Anggela estaba leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba a Dante y Vergil discutir, se la habían pasado así por un largo rato, hasta que Vergil se harta y se marcha sin decir palabra, Dante se sienta en su escritorio y come pizza, Anggela baja su libro.

-pensé que esa discusión sería eterna- dice viendo a Dante

-eso es problema de Vergil, le gusta pelear por todo- Dante bebe una cerveza, Anggela ve hacia la mesa de billar, algo llama su atención, esta se pone de pie y se acerca.

-¿una espada? Es muy bonita- Anggela la toma, era de empuñadura blanca con negro, la funda era negra con un listón amarillo, se vuelve a Dante –mira Dante, una espada

-que extraño, Vergil jamás olvida a Yamato, bueno, más vale guardarla por si regresa- Dante se la pide a Anggela

-iré a buscarlo- dijo la peli negra

-pero no llegues tarde- Dante regresa a su asiento. Anggela sale del lugar con la espada en mano –bien, ahora ¿por dónde ir?- Anggela piensa un momento, después comienza a caminar, del lado opuesto Vergil regreso.

-¿dónde esta Yamato?- dijo Vergil al no ver la espada en la mesa de billar

-eso fue rápido ¿no te topaste con Anggie? Ella lo traía, dijo que te iba a buscar para entregártelo

-¿dejaste que esa niña se llevara a Yamato?- dijo Vergil enojado

-¿niña? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tiene unas curvas muy peligrosas? Eso demuestra que no es una niña, y tiene bastante para defenderse- Dante pone sus manos a la altura de su pecho

-no soy un depravado como tu- Vergil deja de verlo -¿a dónde se fue?

-yo que voy a saber, ella fue a buscarte, no creyó que regresarías por Yamato

-eres un inútil- Vergil sale molesto del lugar para buscar a Anggela. La mencionada iba por los lugares a lo que regularmente visitaba Vergil, y este la buscaba por los lugares a los que Anggela frecuentaba, perdiendo un día entero sin encontrarse o verse a la distancia, ya que cada vez que estaban por encontrarse algo pasaba y no se veían. Anggela se rinde, llega hasta el mirador, el sol ya se había ocultado, las lámparas de los postes estaban encendiéndose.

-¡AH!- Suspira –no creí que fuera tan difícil encontrarlo, disculpa Yamato, no encontré a tu portador- se recarga en el barandal observando la vista de la cuidad en su ambiente nocturno. Vergil esta arto de buscar a Anggela, así que se recarga en el barandal del mirador.

-¡estúpida mujer! ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse a Yamato? Pero cuando la encuentre, me las va a pagar- Vergil golpea en el barandal, haciendo que Anggela se aleje por la sorpresa

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu Problema Idiota?- se vuelve a Vergil -¿uh? Eres tu Vergil ¡Al fin te encuentro! Dejaste a Yamato en la mesa de billar- Anggela le entrega la espada

-¿olvidar? ¡Te lo llevaste niña tonta! Cuando volví por él ya no estaba

-es tú culpa

-¿mi culpa?

-sí, si no fueras a pelearte con Dante diario, esto no hubiera pasado- Anggela estaba molesta por el grosero comportamiento de Vergil –además se dice gracias- Anggela se cruza de brazos

-¿Gracias? ¿Debo agradecerte por estarte buscando por todas partes? ¡Estas Loca!- Vergil levanta la voz

-y ¿crees que yo estaba divirtiéndome al estar buscándote? Seré mortal, más no Estúpida como tú

-¿qué dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste ¡IDIOTA!- Anggela aplicaba todo lo que Dante le había dicho para defenderse de Vergil, el cual desenvaina a Yamato apuntándola hacia ella, Anggela lo observa, se da media vuelta y saca a "The Tailor" (espadas pequeñas) para alejar a Yamato, Vergil lo toma como si ella lo estuviera retando, así que empezó a atacarla, ella se defendía, era una pelea bastante pareja, ya que ninguno de los dos lograba hacerse daño cual ninguno, hasta que Anggela logra desarmarlo, tomando a Yamato y juntando las espadas formando unas enormes tijeras, las cuales apuntaba amenazante al demonio azul, Vergil lanza sus dagas, las cuales rebotaron al hacerse el campo de fuerza alrededor de Anggela, la cual lo golpea por abajo haciéndolo caer, Anggela apunta con Yamato al cuello de Vergil, se miran por un momento, hasta que Anggela baja a Yamato.

-eso fue bastante relajante, hiso que olvidara mi enojo- le extiende la mano a Vergil para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, este con resignación la toma, se levanta y Anggela le regresa a Yamato.

-debo admitir que eres buena rival- Vergil envaina su espada, Anggela guarda a The Tailor, El demonio se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Anggela lo detiene.

-espera, no sé como volver ¿me llevas al Devil May Cry?- Vergil frunce el seño y dice que no, Anggela le suplica que la lleve de regreso, pero él se niega.

-entonces me llevare esto- Anggela le quita a Yamato

-Niña, regrésame eso- Vergil estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¿niña? Dante dice que es ilógico que yo sea una niña

-¿por qué dices eso?

-pues por que tengo este par- Anggela se agarra los pechos- Vergil se ruboriza por la acción de Anggela

-de-deja de hacer eso ¿no tienes respeto por ti misma?- Vergil desvía la mirada aun ruborizado

-¿eh? Pero Dante dice que a los hombres les gusta que una mujer haga esto- Anggela baja los brazos –Oh ahora lo entiendo- Anggela se cruza de brazos

-¿entiendes qué?- Vergil se vuelve a verla

-a ti no te gusta que yo haga esto, porque eres… ¿eres? ¿Cómo se dice? Dante me lo dice todo el tiempo

-¿qué es lo que Dante dice de mi?

-no recuerdo la palabra pero dice que no te gustan las mujeres, sino los hombres

-¡QUÉ!- Vergil estaba colérico

-él dice que como nunca te ha visto con una chica, pues que eres "rarito"

-¡Estúpido Dante! Me las va a pagar y tu dame mi espada- Vergil forcejea con Anggela

-no hasta que me lleves al Devil May Cry- Anggela jala la espada de su lado, ambos están jalando la espada hasta que Anggela tropieza con un escalón y caen. Vergil cae encima de Anggela, Anggela lo veía confundida, hasta que notó que ella se ruborizó ¿por qué? Bueno, pues, una de las manos de Vergil estaba apretando uno de sus senos y su rodilla estaba apoyada entre las piernas de la chica, al darse cuenta de esto Vergil también se ruboriza y rapidamente se pone de pie, Anggela se incorpora y se sienta, se sentía extraña, su corazón latía muy aceleradamente.

-no fue mi intención- dice Vergil dándole la espalda, Anggela se pone de pie –fue tu culpa por no regresarme mi espada- Vergil levanta la espada del piso, esta por irse, Anggela suspira.

-bien creo que me la pasaré toda la noche tratando de ver como volver- Anggela comenzó a caminar, hasta que vio a Vergil caminar delante de ella.

-sígueme- dijo sin voltear a verla, Anggela sonríe y se empareja con él y lo toma de la mano para no perderse, él se detuvo.

-suéltame- dijo seriamente

-¿por qué?- Preguntó Anggela

-no me gusta- Vergil dijo sin voltear a verla, Anggela lo suelta, y se sujeta de la gabardina del demonio azul, Anggela agacha la mirada

-perdón, no quise incomodarte- Anggela espera a que Vergil avance, el platinado de ojos azules suspira.

-tómame del brazo

-¿eh?- Anggela estaba confundida, Vergil toma su mano y la pone en su brazo, Ambos continúan caminando hasta llegar al Devil May Cry. Dante estaba saliendo del lugar y los ve llegar juntos.

-ya iba a buscarte, pero veo que estas en "buenas manos"- dijo Dante al ver a Vergil tomando de la mano a Anggela, Vergil la suelta y se va.

-¡Gracias Vergil!- Grito Anggela al verlo alejarse

…

-Eso paso hace una semana ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello? Esto me confunde.

La chica de cabellos negros se quebada tiempo viendo a la puerta, esperando, mientras que los minutos pasaban y ella se pasaba de un lugar a otro caminando, esperando aun. Se sentia incomoda, atrapada con ese sentimiento de aislamiento en la espera de lo que vaya a suceder, a la espera de que alguien abriera esa puerta.

Pasaban ya horas y al parecer la tarde moria en la espera, Anggela se sienta de nuevo en la mesa de billar.

-Como es que no vienes- Anggela observaba la puerta, la vio abrirse, ella se emocionó ¿podría ser él? Su emoción pasó a decepción al ver a Dante entrar por la puerta.

-¡Oh! Eres tu- Anggela recarga su rostro sobre su mano

-¿por qué esa cara?- Dante veía extrañado a Anggela -¿No te da gusto verme?

-si, pero, hoy no, esperaba a alguien más

-a ¿quién?

-A…- Anggela agacha la mirada y se ruboriza –bueno, pues yo… yo…- Anggela siente presión se va corriendo a su habitación, Dante sólo la observaba

-¿qué mosca le pico?- se encoje de hombros y va a buscar su pizza. Un rato más tarde Anggela baja y se sienta de nuevo en la mesa de billar, Dante la ve, pero no le toma importancia y continúa leyendo su revista. Anggela se estaba desesperando, caminaba de un lado a otro, subía y baja las escaleras, entraba y salía del local, como si buscara algo, Dante se pone de pie y se para frente a ella tomándola por lo hombros.

-¿qué te pasa? Andas de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, dentro y fuera ¿a quién esperas?- Dante mira a Anggela

-no, no es nada, sólo estoy ansiosa, es todo- Anggela desvía la mirada

-¿por qué no sales y das una vuelta? Eso te calmara- Dante le abre la puerta, Anggela sale -¿por qué actuará de esa manera?- Dante cierra la puerta y se sienta para comer pizza.

Anggela caminaba por la cuidad sin rumbo fijo, no importaba mucho donde fuese a parar. Vio hacia un lado, era una joyeria, ve los aparadores de aquella joyería, las joyas que estaban de moda en esa temporada eran azules, esas joyas le hacían recordar los profundos y misteriosos ojos del joven de cabellos blancos. Anggela sacude la cabeza y continua caminando en su camino, ve una tienda de antigüedades, decide entrar. Ve las cosas que estaban en la tienda, algunos eran lindos para decoración, otros algo exóticos, pero, lo que llamo la atención de la chica de ojos rojos fueron unos lentes, no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco demasiado pequeños. Eso hizo que a su mente viniera que aquel hombre es amante de los libros, los cuales podía leer sin cansarse, los toma y pregunta su precio, al ver que no eran muy caros los compra, se los envuelven, ella sale dela tienda y continua caminando, ve una larga y elegante gabardina negra en una tienda de ropa. Ella la ve, era como la que él usaba, sólo que esta es azul. Anggela desvía la mira y se va, camina hasta el mirador, parece que dentro de unas horas el sol se ocultará, Anggela camino, siguiendo el camino que le mostro Vergil en esa ocasión.

Llega al Devil May Cry, entra, parece que nadie esta ahí.

-¿Dante? ¿Patty?- Anggela camina y ve una nota en la mesa, al parecer era de Dante.

"_Anggie: Salí para divertirme esta noche, no creo volver hasta mañana, Patty se encontró con su madre y estará con ella, volverá mañana temprano. No estas sola, Cerbero esta contigo. Dante"_

Anggela suspira, voltea hacia su derecha y ve a los perros echados en el sofá, al parecer estaban tomando una siesta, Anggela sonríe, se sienta en la mesa de billar nuevamente, con el regalo en sus manos.

-es extraño, él siempre viene ¿por qué no ha llegado? No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué quiero que venga? ¿Por qué compre esto para él?- Anggela agacha la mirada -¿será por esa charla que tuvimos de camino acá?

…

Anggela va del brazo de Vergil mientras van de camino al Devil May Cry, Anggela observa lo que hay a su alrededor, ligeras nubes adornaron el cielo, haciendo que lloviera momentáneamente, haciendo que pararan su camino, cubriéndose en la fachada de la biblioteca, Anggela veía las gotas caer, Vergil estaba cruzado de brazos, este baja una mano, Anggela la vio con atención, sin previo aviso toma la mano del joven de cabellos platinados, observando con más detalle, tocando las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que él preguntara.

-Ahora ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Vergil estaba molesto

-puedo ver que tocas uno, ¡No! Dos instrumentos musicales- Anggela suelta su mano

-¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión Sherlock?- dijo Vergil viendo a Anggela

-bueno, pues, se ve en tus dedos, al parecer es un instrumento de cuerdas, será ¿Violín?

-¿y el otro?

-eso es fácil, es Piano, todo buen músico comienza tocando el piano

-y ¿eso lo sabes, por mis dedos?- Vergil veía extrañado a Anggela, la cual asiente, este deja de verla, al parecer estaba enojado, Anggela agacha la mirada, se sentía mal por hacer enojar a Vergil.

-acertaste- dice Vergil sin voltear a verla

-¿eh?- Anggela voltea a verlo

-cuando era niño aprendí a tocar el Piano, después, aprendí Violín por mi cuenta- Vergil seguía viendo la lluvia caer

-oye

-¿qué?

-si quieres podemos hablar, mientras para de llover- Anggela sugirió

-no soy bueno hablando- Vergil sigue sin voltear

-no necesariamente de un tema en especial, podemos, preguntarnos cosas de nosotros- Anggela trataba de conocer mejor a Vergil

-de acuerdo, yo primero- Vergil voltea a ver a Anggela -¿qué sabes de Sparda?

-mis recuerdos son muy nublosos, pero, cuando tenía quince años, encontré a un hombre muy parecido a ti, vestía de violeta y estaba encerrado en un castillo, no recuerdo mucho de ello. Bien, es mi turno ¿por qué peleas con Dante?

-deseo el poder de nuestro padre, el cual está dividido, ¿por qué eres tan entrometida?

-no comprendo tu pregunta, pero te diré que me preocupo por lo que me rodean, ¿por qué tienes esa obsesión de conseguir más poder?

-el poder lo controla todo, y sin el no puedes proteger nada

-Y ¿qué es lo que proteges?- Anggela pregunta ante la respuesta de Vergil, el cual permanece callado.

-preguntaste dos veces- Vergil ve de nuevo la lluvia caer

-es verdad, supongo que debes preguntar dos veces- Anggela voltea a ver la lluvia también, Vergil suspira

-¿qué harás después de obtenerlas piezas de la lanza?

-liberar a Nero, claro, y tomar venganza por las almas que Atenea a usado para destruirme, o morir en el intento- Anggela estaba determinada en su meta

-¿tienes miedo de morir?- Vergil voltea a ver ligueramente a Anggela

-no, yo he crecido entre muertos, también he visto morir a miles de personas que no conozco, así que eso no me causa ni el más mínimo miedo

-si no le temes a eso ¿a que le tienes miedo?

-ver morir a las personas que quiero y que sea mi culpa, espera, preguntaste tres veces, eso significa que me toca preguntarte tres veces- Anggela voltea a ver a Vergil

-pregunta- dijo Vergil volteando a ver la lluvia de nuevo

-bien, ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Y ¿qué tipos de libros te gustan?

-¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?- Vergil voltea a ver a Anggela con molestia

-preguntas que debes contestar- Anggela le sonríe, Vergil se lleva una mano a la frente, en fin debía contestar

-Leer, Comida Oriental, leo de todo tipo, pero los de ficción son los que más me gustan, ¿por qué haces estas preguntas?

-para conocerte mejor, porque Dante dice que eres de un modo, pero puedo ver que no es del todo cierto- Vergil observa a Anggela, era extraño, que alguien se interesara en él sólo para conocerlo mejor. Se la pasaron un largo rato contestando preguntas comunes, hasta que por fin termino de llover, para Anggela fue una conversación agradable, y por increíble que pareciese, para Vergil también.

-ya paró la lluvia, podemos seguir- Anggela se adelanta, Vergil va tras ella, Anggela toma de la mano a Vergil, este voltea a verla.

-última pregunta de mi parte- dijo Vergil -¿por qué tomas mi mano?

-pues, por qué me siento segura ¡oh! Olvide que a ti no te agrada- Anggela lo suelta- lo siento- Anggela se agarra del brazo del joven de cabello platinado, Vergil avanza y toma la mano de Anggela, haciendo que esta se confundiera.

-última pregunta de mi parte- dijo Anggela al estar caminando a lado de él -¿por qué tomas mi mano? A ti no te agrada eso

-para asegurarme que llegarás con mi estúpido hermano- dice Vergil sin voltear a verla, Anggela sonríe. Ambos van caminando hasta llegar al local y ver salir a Dante.

…

Anggela se recosto en la mesa, cerro los ojos, llevó una mano a su rostro y dejándose caer empezó a balbucear.

-¿eso me ha marcado tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿por qué deseo verlo? ¿Por qué lo extraño tanto?- algo comenzó a salir por los ojos de Anggela, corriendo por sus mejillas hasta caer a su mano, era ¿agua? Al probarlo, se dio cuenta de que era salado, como el mar, y que no paraban de salir por sus ojos, junto con eso, sentía algo en la garganta, como un nudo, ella abrazó el regalo.

-eres un idiota Vergil ¿por qué me haces esto? Me estoy muriendo y nadie está a mi lado, para decirme por qué, ni siquiera tu.

Dejandose llevar la chica seguia llorando con los ojos cerrados, deseaba tanto que estuviese ahi. Entonces escucho a la puerta abrirse, su corazon se detuvo, ¿puede ser él? o tal vez de nuevo es alguien equivocado, escucho los pasos de ese extraño acercarse, no le importaba para nada que la viesen en esa situacion. Al final escucha esa voz.

-y ahora ¿qué te pasa?.

Esa es su voz, el estaba ahi, por fin llegaba, entonces poco a poco abria los ojos vio borrosamente los cabellos blancos, parpadeo un poco y secandose las lagrimas pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos azules y ese rostro palido frente a ella, su corazon palpitaba rápidamente, estaba él ahí. Anggela se incorpora.

-viniste- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, quedando junto a la mesa

-si ¿no me estás viendo? ¿Por qué lloras?- dice Vergil observándola

-¿llorar? ¿Qué es eso?

-lo que estabas haciendo- dice Vergil tomando un taco de la mesa, preparándose para jugar billar

-explícamelo- Anggela lo observa

-que te salgan lágrimas de los ojos y grites de pesar, aun que también existe el llanto de dicha, pero el tuyo era de tristeza.

Anggela se acerco a él un poco timida.

-¿Dónde esta Dante? -pregunto el demonio metiendo una bola de billar en una buchaca

-No se, pero sabes yo...

-Como es posible que ese inútil te haya dejado aqui sola -Vergil interrumpia a la chica

-No, esta bien, ahora yo te...

-Tsk, maldito, lo buscare tengo un asunto pendiente con él -Se disponía a marcharse, Antes de que diese un paso el demonio, la chica lo agarraba de su gabardina -Qué diablos quieres ahora

-Es que yo... -Anggela no sabia que decirle -Yo quisiera...

-¡Habla de una maldita vez, no tengo tiempo para estar contigo! -grito el demonio quien se veia retrasado por Anggela

Anggela, solo cerró los ojos y serrando el puño lo vio con enojo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le aventó el regalo a Vergil para después irse corriendo hacia la azotea y dejar a Vergil solo en la sala de estar.

Vergil, solo recoge el regalo del suelo, lo examina y al final encuentra un par de lentes, medito un poco y fue por la chica quien estaba en la azotea, no fue dificil para él llegar hasta ahi. La encontro sentada llorando viendo el horizonte. El demonio callado se sento al lado de esta, estuvieron sin decir nada unos momentos viendo como el atardecer caia.

-Yo no qui...

-El atardecer es hermoso -interrumpia Anggela -no quiero arruinar este momento- la peli negra abrazo sus piernas

Ambos se quedaron callados viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y dejaba pasar la noche con su manto de estrellas y a la Luna, oscureciendo toda la tierra e iluminando el cielo. Vergil estaba encantando viendo el cielo nocturno y veia esa luna enorme y redonda como los ojos de... Anggela...

-La luna siempre ha sido una buena compañera -dijo Vergil pero este siente que se le recargan en el hombro, era Anggela que se habia quedado profundamente dormida. El demonio la vio por un momento, iba a quitarse para dejarla caer, pero, en vez de eso se saco la gabardina y se la puso con cuidado, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva dentro hasta su habitación. La recuesta en la cama, al estar por irse, escucha que ella balbucea algo.

-Vergil… eres… un… grandísimo… Idiota…- Anggela hablaba dormida, Vergil muestra enojo, pues hasta en sueños lo detestaba, al menos eso creía, pues ella dijo –te quiero Vergil- Vergil se acerca a ella, la observa dormir, se veía hermosa, puede ver que en su rostro aún hay rastros de lágrimas, este las limpia con delicadeza para no despertarla, acerca su rostro al de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir sus respiración, sus labios están por rozarse, pero, este se levanta y cruza por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado para no despertarla. Se recarga en esta y lleva una mano a su frente.

-¿qué esta pasando conmigo? Estuve a punto de…- Vergil camina por el pasillo y baja por las escaleras toma el regalo y se marcha del lugar, voltea momentáneamente a ver el local de su hermano.

-¿por qué tenías que decir eso?- Vergil continua con su camino hasta desaparecer entre las sombras nocturnas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo romanticon? ¿Cursi? Bueno, ya es a su criterio, nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo ^¬^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, disculpas por subir hasta ahora el capítulo, el trabajo me absorbe _ sin más por el momento COOMENZAMOS!**

**Misión 6: El Juez Corrupto**

**[Basado en "Judgement of Corruption de Kaito Shion**"]

Ha pasado un mes desde que la tercera pieza de la lanza fue encontrada. Dante estaba en el Devil May Cry, estaba sentado en su escritorio comiendo Pizza, Anggela y Patty veían la televisión. Morrison entra, saluda a las damas, las cuales estaban tan distraídas que no prestaron atención a la llegada de aquel hombre.

-mujeres, sólo se ponen a ver la tele y parece que nadie más existiese a su alrededor- dice Morrison sacando una bebida de la mini nevera

-a mí no me importa mientras estén ocupadas en algo y no estén hablando de ropa, criticando hombres o hablar cursilerías- Dante seguía comiendo

-bien, a lo que vine- Morrison se sienta frente a Dante- en Venecia, han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas

-¿cómo qué?- dice Dante mientras seguía comiendo

-hay personas que han perdido todas sus posesiones, todo por crímenes que no han cometido

-Explícate

-al parecer, han estado pasando extraños acontecimientos de robo, haciendo que gente inocente pague por esos crímenes, literalmente hablando, ya que al desear su libertad, pagan todo lo que tienen, si no tienen para pagar, son enviados a prisión, el cual es llamado "Inferno", al menos pagarán bien- Morrison termina de hablar, Dante se pone de pie y tomando su gabardina del perchero se dirige a la puerta, pero este es detenido por Patty.

-¡LLEVANOS A VENECIA!- Patty dice con alegría

-no voy de vacaciones, voy a trabajar- Dante la hace a un lado

-por favor Dante, deseamos visitar la ciudad que inspiro a Shakespeare a escribir Romeo y Julieta- Anggela suplica, Dante se niega, Anggela lo abraza de tal forma que su rostro queda casi enterrado en los pechos de la chica, mientras ella seguía insistiendo, haciendo que Dante accediera a llevarlas con él.

Al llegar a la ciudad inundada, Anggela y Patty se maravillan por la belleza de la ciudad, maravillándose por los bellos lugares, Dante se lleva una mano a la frente.

-¿cómo fue que logré que me convencieran de traerlas?- se recarga en sus brazos cruzados a la orilla de la góndola

-gracias Dante, Venecia me encanta- Anggela al verlo con mala cara, lo abraza como la vez anterior, el remador les dice que ya llegaron a su destino, Anggela se aleja de él y baja junto con Patty

-ya me acordé- dice Dante al bajar de la góndola. Caminan por las calles de asfalto llegando a una joyería, Patty y Anggela observan las joyas de la tienda, Dante veía por la ventana del lugar hacia la calle, Anggela se acerca a él y le pregunta si se ve bien con un collar que se estaba probando en ese momento.

-sí, te queda bien- dice Dante volteando a ver los mostradores

-¿crees que a Vergil le guste?- dice Anggela apenada

-¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿Piensas comprarle ese collar?- Dante se echa a reír al imaginarse a su hermano mayor con ese collar

-no- Anggela deja el collar en su lugar con tristeza

-además- dice Dante tocando el hombro de la chica peli negra –él diría algo como "si lo que sea"- Dante ríe nuevamente

-¡OYE! Si vas a imitarlo… hazlo bien- Anggela peina a Dante como Vergil –y diría algo como "haz lo que quieras pero déjame en paz ¿no ves que trato de aburrirme con mis libros?"

-¡eso si sonó a Vergil!- Dante y Anggela reían, Dante se acomoda el cabello. Mientras Dante y Anggela se burlaban de Vergil, Patty veía un aparador con hermosos brazaletes, Patty se da la vuelta y va con Anggela y Dante, al estar a punto de salir de la tienda, la encargada detiene a Patty jalándola del brazo, Dante y Anggela se detienen al ver tal cosa.

-niña, regrésame el brazalete que tomaste- dijo la mujer sujetando con fuerza a la pequeña rubia

-¿brazalete? Yo no he tomado ningún brazalete- Patty intenta razonar con aquella mujer

-¡Mentirosa! En uno de los aparadores falta un brazalete de esmeraldas, y a la única que vi cerca de ellos fue a ti, así que regrésamelo o llamaré a la policía- dijo la mujer amenazante. Patty se vuelve a Anggela y Dante, ellos le creían, hablaron con la mujer, hasta intentaron pagar el brazalete, pero ella se negó, la policía llegó y se llevó a Patty, algo no estaba bien, Dante y Anggela fueron con ella, ese mismo día la enjuiciaron, al tribunal entro el honorable juez Toribio Di Torino, escuchó a la mujer la cual acusó a Patty de ladrona, el juez se volvió a Patty.

-¿cómo te declaras pequeña?- dijo con seriedad

-¡inocente! Yo no tome el brazalete-dijo Patty al juez

-¿inocente? Los guardias te encontraron este brazalete entre tu ropa –el hombre le muestra el accesorio al jurado y la audiencia en general, Dante y Anggela no lo pueden creer -¿te atreves a declararte inocente ante la evidencia? En mi ciudad está prohibido el robo, honorables miembros del jurado ¿cuál es su veredicto?

-encontramos a Patty Lowell ¡CULPABLE!- dijo un miembro del jurado señalando a Patty

-la acusada cumplirá su condena en Inferno- el juez golpea con su mazo -¡llévensela!- El hombre sale de la sala, Patty es jalada por los guardias, los cuales la llevaran a Inferno, Anggela toma de las mano a Patty, antes de que la sacaran del lugar.

-Dante, Anggie soy inocente, no dejen que me lleven por favor- Patty abraza a Anggela, aferrándose fuertemente a la chica de cabellos negros

-haremos hasta lo imposible para sacarte de ahí Patty, te lo prometo- los guardias tomaron a Patty y la sacaron por la fuerza del lugar, separándola de Anggela con rudeza, Anggela estaba muy enojada, tanto, que sus ojos se tornaron púrpura.

-hay que buscar a ese juez- dijo Dante al ver que todos habían abandonado la sala. Anggela se vuelve a él y asiente. Ambos caminan por el pasillo del lugar y lo ven, Anggela lo llama, y este se vuelve al cazador de demonios y a la semi Diosa.

-¿puedo ayudarles?- dijo el hombre

-sí- contesta Anggela –ha habido un terrible error, Patty es inocente, ella jamás cometería algo así ¿no hay algo para que pueda sacarla de ese lugar?- Anggela ve con seriedad a Toribio

-sí, hay algo- dijo el hombre –pero, deben pagar un alto precio por la libertad de aquella niña. Ya saben a lo que me refiero- el Juez junto su dedo pulgar con el índice formando un círculo y posesionándolo a la altura del hombro

-un soborno- dijo Dante en voz baja, Dante iba a negociar con aquel hombre, pero, Anggela se le adelantó y le dio todas las joyas que traía a Di Torino, se le hiso agua a la boca, eran muchas joyas, probablemente muy costosas, el hombre las tomo, y las guardó en su túnica, vio a la chica de ojos púrpura temporales

-esto no será suficiente para sacarla, sólo para reducir su sentencia- Di Torino era muy avaro, Dante frunció el ceño, Anggela estaba atónita.

-¿reducir su sentencia?

-así es querida, de cadena perpetua, se redujo a sólo cien años- el hombre rió mientras se alejaba de ellos hasta desaparecer de su vista, Anggela y Dante salieron del lugar, la peli negra golpeaba todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino, personas, objetos, hasta romper ventanas, Dante la toma por los hombros para calmar.

-Anggie, tranquilízate, el vandalismo no te llevará a Inferno

-¡hay que hacer algo ya! No podemos dejar a Patty ahí, es sólo una niña ¿no lo entiendes?

-lo sé, pero, hay que estar calmados para saber que hacer- Dante tenía razón, Anggela se calma, sus ojos se tornan rojos nuevamente, suspira y abraza a Dante

-si actos vandálicos no nos llevan con Patty, entonces…-

-debemos infiltrarnos en la prisión- dice Dante viendo la costa, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al puerto, tomaron un la lancha y salieron rumbo a Inferno, al salir de la costa había un letrero "Las criaturas que dan vida son inmunes"

-¿Las criaturas que dan vida son inmunes? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Anggela trataba de analizar la advertencia

-no tengo idea- dijo Dante mientras fijaba el curso, una densa neblina cubrió la pequeña lancha, a lo lejos se escuchaba una canción, lo cual llamó la atención de Dante y Anggela

-¿de dónde viene esa música?- dijo Anggela tratando de buscar el origen de la canción

-¿eso qué importa? Es hermosa- Dante se recarga en el timón –hay que dejar que esa canción nos relaje- algo no andaba bien, Dante parecía que estaba en trance, al acercarse más al mar había un enorme coro de mujeres, las cuales estaban entre las rocas, rápidamente se acercaban al bote, golpeándolo a su vez, las criaturas subieron tratando de llevarse a Dante, el cual no ponía resistencia, Anggela lo jala, al ver a esas mujeres de cerca se dio cuenta de que eran sirenas.

-ahora lo entiendo, "Las criaturas que dan vida son inmunes" hace referencia a una mujer ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?- Anggela toma a Dante y rompiéndose las mangas de su blusa cubrió los ojos y tapó los oídos del demonio rojo, lo recargó en el timón y le colocó a TheBaron para que esos demonios sirena no se le acercasen, Anggela se vuelve a las criaturas, invoca a TheTailor y comienza a pelear contra ellas, estas querían ahogarla, pues la hicieron caer de la lancha, esta logra salir del agua, toma la rosa de ThePrincess y la deja caer al agua haciendo que los demonios se paralizaran, así ella logra destruirlas a todas, con la dinamita que estaba en la lancha Anggela se deja caer exhausta, Dante reacciona y de destapa los ojos y los oídos.

-¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Hubo acción y no me lo dijiste?- dijo Dante al ver los cadáveres de las sirenas en la lancha –que mala eres

-¿mala yo?- Anggela se pone de pie –esas cosas casi te comen, tú estabas bajo el trance de su canción, ¿te atreves a decirme mala, después de que te salve? ¡HOMBRE TENÍAS QUE SER!- Anggela se cruza de brazos, estaba molesta

-y ¿Qué le pasó a tu blusa? ¿Dónde están las mangas?

-las tienes en la mano- Anggela seguía molesta, Dante al ver que tenía las mangas y a TheBaron, se disculpó con ella, pero, antes de que la peli negra pudiese decir algo, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino, Dante frunció el ceño al ver el lugar.

-¿qué pasa Dante?- preguntó Anggela

-este lugar no se llama Inferno por nada, esta infestado de demonios, una razón más para sacar de aquí a Patty lo antes posible- Dante comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del lugar, Anggela iba tras de él, se ocultaron tras un arbusto.

-el nivel de peligrosidad de estos demonios es muy alto- dijo Dante viendo la entrada del lugar

-¿qué tanto?- preguntó Anggela

-si alertamos a los demás, puede que comiencen a matar a la gente que está ahí dentro- Dante pensaba en algo

-¿camuflaje?- dijo Anggela al ver a los guardias

-no va conmigo, pero, bien pensado- dice Dante, vieron pasar a dos guardias, los jalaron y mataron (haciendo recordatorio de que son demonios) para quitarles los uniformes de custodios y entrar.

Mientras tanto, Di Torino, estaba en su oficina, la cual estaba en Inferno, contaba sus riquezas, al terminar, giró su silla hacía un monitor, en el cual se veía a una niña en una cama, con un respirador artificial, al parecer la niña estaba en coma.

-tranquila mi dulce Mariana, ya falta poco para que seas como antes, y seamos felices juntos- toca el monitor, sonríe, él deseaba que su hija estuviera mejor.

Ya en Prisión, Anggela y Dante se dedican a buscar a Patty, sin levantar sospecha de que no son verdaderos guardias.

-esto no sirve, hay que separarnos- Dante le entrega a Ebony a Anggela –cuando alguno de los dos la encuentre, hay que disparar al aire para dar aviso- Anggela asiente y ambos se separan para buscar a Patty. Anggela fue por la planta alta mientras que Dante iba por el patio y toda la planta baja. Anggela comenzaba a sentir pesar, pues todos los presos, en su mayoría, eran niños y mujeres, Anggela se recargó en una puerta, sintió que alguien se le cuelga al cuello, al parecer quería escapar, esta persona era Patty, ella intentaba ayudar a escapar a una mujer que estaba embarazada.

-dame las llaves y no te haré daño- dijo Patty amenazante

-valla, eres muy ruda, eso es algo que no sabía de ti Patty- Patty soltó a la custodia, esta se quita los googles y el casco, era Anggela, esta le sonríe

-¡ANGGIE VINISTE! Dice Patty atreves de los barrotes de la puerta -¿dónde está Dante?

-en la planta baja, ahora que te encontré debemos irnos- Anggela dispara hacia la puerta con Ebony, después dispara dos veces al aire, Dante ve de donde proviene el disparo y se dirige al lugar, eso hiso que las alarmas se activaran, los custodios fueron a la misma dirección. Anggela toma a Patty para irse, pero ella se niega.

-no podemos dejarla aquí, está a días de dar a luz- Patty ve a Anggela

-hay que hacer esto- Anggela toma a TheBaron y se lo pone a Patty –ve con ella, TheBaron las protegerá, detrás de las escaleras hay un interruptor, el cual abre las puertas de las celdas, sácalos a todos y vallan al muro Norte, ese muro da con el mar, ahí hay un enorme barco, volarás el muro con esto –le entrega la bazuca que tienen los custodios- y has que todos suban, si Dante y yo no llegamos en treinta minutos, se marchan- Anggela corre dejando a Patty, al correr por el pasillo siente que la jalan, era Dante.

-lo de los disparos no fue buena idea- ya todos los demonios están en alerta- dice Dante pidiendo de regreso a Ebony

-Patty está a salvo, le di a TheBaron para que sacara a todos de aquí- Anggela le entrega su pistola

-bien pensado- Dante sale de su escondite –es hora de matar algunos demonios- Dante comienza a dispararle a los custodios, Anggela pelea contra ellos con ayuda de TheTailor, cortando demonios a su paso para que los reos escaparan, al exterminar a la gran mayoría de los demonios, Anggela sintió la pieza de la lanza, ella se vuelve hacia la puerta que estaba tras de ella, la derriba con una patada y Di Torino estaba ahí.

-así que fuiste tú la que desató el caos en mi Inferno- el Juez se pone de pie, tras de él estaba una cama con una pequeña niña recostada en ella

-¿qué le ha hecho a esa niña?- dijo Anggela enojada

-yo nunca le haría daño a ella ¿por qué lastimaría a mi propia hija?- dijo el Juez acercándose a Anggela –en cambio a ti, tu si sufrirás- Di Torino toma su mazo, este se vuelve en un enorme mazo de oro, intentando aplastar a Anggela, la chica de ojos rojos esquivaba los ataques de Di Torino, hasta que la acorraló, al estar a punto de aplastarla una bala hace que suelte su mazo, Dante entra.

-¿tu madre no te enseñó que no debes levantarle la mano a una mujer?- dice Dante apuntando sus pistolas a Di Torino. Este Manda traer más custodios, Dante y Anggela pelean contra los custodios, la pelea fue tan lejos, que sin querer, Anggela cayó sobre la cama rompiéndola, y haciendo caer a la pequeña, Di Torino estaba furioso, tanto que se transformó en un enorme minotauro de oro. Dante y Anggela logran exterminar a todos los demonios, Di Torino comenzó agolpear con su mazo, intentando aplastar a Dante y Anggela, esquivaron sus ataques, hasta que uno de los golpes de Di Torino lanzó a Dante fuera de la prisión, estando solos Anggela y Di Torino, logrando ver una pieza de la Lanza en su cuello. Anggela aprieta las empuñaduras de TheTailor.

-Así que eres enviado de Atenea- Anggela lo mira con seriedad –y por lo que puedo ver, te prometió que salvaría a tu hija ¿verdad?

-así es, lo único que debo hacer es matarte y mi hija estará a salvo, como ella lo prometió- dijo Di Torino viendo a su hija

-lamento decirte que ella sólo usa gente para darles el poder que desean para poder cumplir su sueño, y al final los termina abandonando- Anggela intenta razonar con él

-¡cállate! No dejaré que mi hija quede así- Di Torino Transforma su mazo en una hacha, comenzando a lanzar ataques tras ataques contra Anggela, ella con facilidad los esquivaba, y contra atacaba, usando a TheServant comenzó a golpearlo, logrando debilitarlo, este volvió a tomar forma humana, ya no tenía fuerzas, sólo logró acercarse a la pequeña, la toma del rostro.

-perdóname hija, lo intenté- Di Torino comenzó a llorar

…

Hace tiempo atrás Toribio Di Torino era un juez honrado que impartía justicia con rectitud. Hubo una epidemia donde murió sus esposa y su pequeña hija quedó en coma, desesperado por no tener lo suficiente para poder salvar a su hija, decide quitarse la vida, en ese momento llega una mujer de cabellos rosados y lo detiene.

-¿piensas abandonar a tu hija cuando más te necesita?

-¿quién eres tú?

-soy la persona que puede ayudarte, lo único que debes hacer es servirme, y te regresaré a tu hija, pero, debes recolectar mucho dinero

-¿cómo puedo hacer eso?

-tú lo sabes, debes dejar tu camino recto, ve por camino fácil- la mujer junta su dedo pulgar con su dedo índice formando un círculo y posesionándolo a la altura de su hombro. Di Torino comenzó a ser un juez injusto y corrupto, Atenea le mando un régimen de demonios, los cuales eran los custodios de la prisión y dos para que cometiesen los crímenes y acusasen a los primeros que se cruzasen por ahí, así la fortuna de Di Torino comenzó a crecer más y más a costa de la miseria de los inocentes.

…

-Mariana, perdóname- Di Torino miro con atención, la niña abrió los ojos y al ver a su padre ella sonrió, la habitación se envolvió en llamas, Di Torino miro con dicha a su hija, después se volvió a Anggela, ella se acerca a él y se arrodilla junto a él.

-este es el amor puro de un padre, el cual haría lo que fuera por el bien de sus hijos, aun cuando fuese algo malo- Anggela comenzó a llorar, pues le hiso recordar a su propio padre

-por favor- tomo la mano de Anggela –ya no quiero sufrir más y por favor, has que mi hija sea feliz

-así será- Anggela toma el mazo convertido en hacha, y cubriendo la mirada de la pequeña decapita a Di Torino. Una Luz azul envuelve a la peli negra, en sus manos queda el mazo, el lugar estaba por caer en pedazos, Anggela toma unas frazadas y cubre a Mariana para salir con ella del lugar, llega hasta el muro ya derribado donde Dante y Patty ya la esperaban.

-tardaste dos minutos más, estábamos por irnos- Patty le dice a Anggela, pero esta pasa de largo y sube al barco con la pequeña en brazos, la pone en un lugar seguro y la recuesta con cuidado, Dante y Patty van con ella, todos ya estaban a bordo, el barco comenzó a navegar de regreso a Venecia. Anggela estaba muy callada en el camino, Dante se acerca a ella.

-¿estás bien?

-sí y ¿tú?- Anggela voltea a ver a Dante

-¿por qué preguntas eso?- Dante estaba confundido

-por cómo te lanzó Di Torino

-Oh eso, eso no me hizo ni cosquillas, me han pasado cosas peores, pero, a ti te pasa algo

-la niña que traje conmigo, es hija de Di Torino, al fin salió del coma, pero ¿qué hará sin su padre?- Anggela estaba preocupada

-debe tener familiares, sino, la llevaremos a un orfanato para que sea adoptada por una buena pareja- Anggela abraza con fuerza a Dante

-Di Torino me hiso recordar a mi padre, ya hace tiempo que no lo veo, ya hasta creo que olvide como es- Anggela se aferra a Dante con fuerza, él la abraza para que se sienta mejor

-eso no puede ser, Vergil dijo que tú eres la viva imagen de Hades, pero, en mujer- Dante toma a Anggela del rostro –tranquila, todo estará bien- Anggela asiente y sonríe. Al bajar llevan a Mariana a un Orfanato, poniéndose en contacto con los tíos maternos de la pequeña, los cuales fueron por ella para cuidarla. Dante Anggela y Patty volvieron al Devil May Cry. Anggela se detiene antes de entrar al local, mira hacia uno de los edificios, parece que vio algo, pero al no ver nada entra al lugar. Un búho observa la llegada de la peli negra.

-veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, que interesante, pero, el siguiente no será tan fácil, así que cuídate querida sobrina, cuídate mucho- el Búho se echa a volar y desaparece entre las nubes.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, Valió la pena la espera? Nos leemos después ^_^**


End file.
